Amore mio dove sei
by lachicaderosa
Summary: Candy tenía un sueño y ese era encontrar al hombre ideal y formar su propia familia, pero nada nunca fue sencillo y aquello tampoco lo sería.
1. Chapter 1

**El Principio : Terrence Grandchester**

En la mesa de aquel elegante restaurant se encontraba un caballero tomando con suma elegancia una taza de té mientras que su hijo trataba de imitarle sin mucho éxito.

\- Esto sabe horrible - se quejó el pequeño limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

\- Terrence debes de comportarte, guarda silencio y toma el té - apuntó el hombre sin mucha paciencia.

\- ¡No me gusta! - dijo la criatura levantando la voz y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

\- Beberás y te callarás la boca, no he gastado tanto dinero en tu educación como para que tú te sigas comportando como un salvaje- retó el adulto mirando a su hijo con fastidio.

\- No tomaré su horrible té, lo odio como odio todo lo que me recuerda al castillo y a su esposa- escupió furioso el niño.

\- Observa ahí viene mi amigo con su familia, así que desde ya te advierto que si te atreves a dejarme en vergüenza te azotaré - amenazó seriamente ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por su hijo.

\- ¡El gran duque de Grandchester y su heredero! - saludó el recién llegado.

\- ¡Amigo mio que gusto verte junto a tu bella esposa! querida Antonella te conservas aún más joven de lo que recuerdo, déjame presentarte a Terrence, el futuro duque.

\- ¿Heredaras el ducado al bastardo americano? - dijo sorprendida la mujer abriendo sus enormes ojos celestes y al tiempo acabó de hablar se arrepintió pues vio el color rojo furioso de la cara del amigo de su esposo.

\- Disculpa Richard, mucho me temo que la marquesa está un poco confundida - habló con pena el hombre.

\- ¡No soy un bastardo, usted es una mujer asquerosa! - gritó Terry haciendo que todos en el lugar regresaran a mirar a la mesa y empezaran a murmurar.

\- ¡Que dice tu hijo Richard! esto es demasiado, tienes que corregir esa conducta tan irrespetuosa - exigió la mujer abanicándose ofendida.

\- Terrence espérame afuera, más tarde hablaremos seriamente - ordenó el hombre.

\- Yo no hice nada, ella empezó - se quejó sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo la furia de su padre iba en aumento.

\- Hoy no comerás nada jovencito, solo podrás beber té - apuntó antes de que el chico conteniendo las ganas de llorar se marchara hacia la calle acatando la orden de su padre.

Desanimado cruzó la avenida la avenida observando que había una tienda de pasteles frente a él, así que decidió comprar algunos dulces y esconderlos para sobrevivir al ayuno al que lo sometería su padre pero recordando que el dinero lo había dejado en el buró de su dormitorio se detuvo en seco en la entrada y con enojo pensó en marcharse; sin embargo se fijó en una niña de cabello rizado que lucía casi tan hambrienta como él así que decidió quedarse con ella y molestarla un poco mientras esperaba que su padre hiciera acto de presencia para llevarlo consigo y darle el castigo del que sabría no podría escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Encuentro : Hermanos...**

Ella andaba distraída observando las vitrinas de aquella pastelería, pensando cuál de todos esos dulces pediría, desesperada daba pequeños e insistentes golpes en el piso con su fino zapatito mientras que buscaba unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo de su elegante vestido blanco.

\- ¡Que niña tan hambrienta! - señaló con burla un pequeño un par de años mayor mirándola con desdén.

\- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación ser entrometido? - preguntó molesta la niña mientras que elevaba graciosamente su nariz respingada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Esas son pecas? ¡No solo eres hambrienta sino que también eres pecosa! - exclamó el chicuelo divertido - pecosa, hambrienta, fea y pequeña - le dijo todo eso enumerando con sus dedos cada adjetivo.

\- ¡No soy fea! - se defendió la pequeña rubia enojada.

\- Pecosa eres muy fea - volvió a decir para hacerla enojar más.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Candy! no me llamo pecosa niño insolente - estalló ofendida.

\- ¡Te falta un diente! - le dijo el niño mirándola con detenimiento e ignorando lo dicho por ella.

\- ¡Eso es normal! ¡estoy creciendo! - se defendió con las mejillas rojas.

\- Candy eres fea aunque no te faltara ese diente... ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? - preguntó con maldad.

\- ¡No voy a escucharte! - le gritó tapándose los oídos.

\- Eres muy chillona, seguro por eso te dejaron aquí.

\- Estoy sola ya que me aburro allá adentro - dijo señalando una casa de modas - además tu tampoco eres muy bonito, estas flacucho y se te ve frágil - dijo ella pensando en algunas formas de insultarlo.

\- Menos mal que no te gusto pequeña boba - atacó él - tengo amigas en Inglaterra y tú a su lado parecerías una rana.- escupió el niño queriendo desquitarse en ella la furia que tenía en su interior.

\- ¡Una rana! ¡Ya verás! - dijo la niña abalanzándose sobre el chico que solamente pudo atinar a abrazarla para evitar una caída.

\- ¿Acaso ese es el comportamiento de un futuro duque? - Preguntó un caballero que elegantemente vestido había llegado con sigilo hasta donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Futuro duque yo? No señor, creo que se ha equivocado- dijo con rabia el niño.

\- Por tus venas corre sangre azul, creo que he sido hasta ahora muy blando contigo pero desde hoy aprenderás a comportarte- riñó el mayor mirando con enojo al niño y haciendo temblar a la rubia.

\- Le ruego señor que no se moleste con él, fui yo la que lo estaba incordiando, discúlpeme no tenía idea que este niño era eso que usted dijo - habló la chiquilla sintiendo pena por el muchacho.

\- Eso no es cierto, ha sido todo mi culpa - habló Terrence sorprendido al ver que ella mentía para salvarlo, ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho.

\- Bueno... no sé que decir... - dijo el duque descolocado y es que él estaba seguro que había sido su hijo el que había iniciado aquella pequeña pelea - quizás nos puedas acompañar a comer un dulce y allí discutiremos con más calma todo este asunto, dime niña ¿dónde están tus padres? - preguntó el caballero en un tono calmado.

\- Mi mamá viene justo ahí - señaló la menor a lo cual ambos caballeros fijaron sus azules ojos en las dos mujeres que salían de la casa de modas más importante de la ciudad, ellas ajenas al escrutinio de los dos hombres muy contentas sonreían acomodándose sus sombreros.

\- Eleonor Baker - susurró el caballero haciendo que el corazón del niño se paralizara por un instante que se le hizo eterno.

\- Si, ella es mi mamá, estaba con la modista - dijo la niña rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana - ¡Adiós! - gritó antes de salir corriendo a los brazos de la mujer más joven.

Ambos escucharon un grito que afirmó el miedo del mayor y generó un sin número de sentimientos en el pequeño, y es que en el aire oyeron un "¡mamá!" y vieron como la joven rubia reía feliz abriendo sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña.

\- Su madre - susurró el mayor endureciendo sus facciones - ¡Vamos Terrence! - escupió iracundo.

\- Mamá... - habló despacio el niño mientras miraba como la mujer llenaba de besos la cara de la niña.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a repetir esa palabra - ladró el hombre que deteniendo un carruaje subió al chico de un empujón.

Del otro lado de la acera Candy feliz abrazaba a la dama, sentía su corazón volar pues toda la vida había querido llamar a alguien mamá y esa era la primera vez que lo hacía en público.

\- ¿Qué es esto Candy? ¡Nunca más quiero que te alejes de mi vista! - retó Eleonor dándole un último beso en la redonda mejilla de la infante.

\- ¡Tardaste mucho con la modista! - se quejó la pequeña - había un chico que se estaba burlando de mi, ¿Soy fea? - preguntó cubierta de rubor.

\- Eres hermosa - le decía la mujer acariciando la mejilla de Candy- tanto que pensarían que eres mi hija realmente - dijo Eleonor con un aire vanidoso haciendo sentir orgullosa a la niña.

\- ¡Candice ya te he dicho que dejes de llamar madre a la señora Eleonor! - reprimió la mujer mayor que las acompañaba.

\- Lo siento nana Sofía, es que yo la quiero mucho - habló quedamente la niña bajando el rostro.

\- Si la quisieras sabrías como comportarte, discúlpate o nunca más te sacaremos de la residencia- señaló mientras Eleonor alisaba su perfecto vestido.

\- Perdóneme Lady Eleonor - susurró avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

\- No hay problema Candy, Sofía no la retes más - suavizó Eleonor antes de abordar el lujoso carruaje que las esperaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, son muy alentadores para mi y los valoro demasiado, esta historia es algo larga y tienen que tener paciencia para llegar a ver la interacción entre los personajes que amamos tanto, espero poder hacerles llegar la emoción que siento al escribir cada palabra.

Gracias especiales a : Sol Grandchester, Lila Venzuela, mi querida anónima, Alyvenus y Pecas; gracias chicas en serio aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en comentar, mis respuestas a sus comentarios son :

\- Sol Grandchester, si creo que será Terryfic, muchas gracias por haber sido la primera que me dejara un comentario, creo que le traerá suerte a la historia y pues no te preocupes actualizaré más de una vez a la semana.

\- Lila, anónima y Alyvenus me alegra mucho que les guste mi propuesta, trataré cada vez de hacerla más interesante, prometo hacerlas suspirar chicas.

\- Pecas, pues... ¡adivinaste!¡la nena es Candy! te felicito jeje y en cuanto a Richard... pues él es un poco duro así que podemos esperar cualquier cosa... y en cuanto a los capítulos trataré de alargarlos más aunque creo que eso lo compensaré con actualizaciones más seguidas.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura! ¡Las quiero mucho, besos a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilusiones Rotas**

\- ¡Ella es mi madre! - había gritado por segunda vez Terrence Grandchester antes de ser abofeteado por su padre.

\- Tu madre es la duquesa y está en Inglaterra, no tienes otra madre más que ella, entiéndelo bien. - vociferó el hombre enojado.

\- Su esposa siempre me ha dicho que soy un bastardo y que mi madre es una actriz americana - replicó el chico mirando con rencor a su progenitor.

\- La duquesa te mintió. - sostuvo el caballero con seguridad.

\- Ella me ha dicho que mi madre es Eleonor Baker y yo lo sé porque he revisado su escritorio y allí guarda las fotos de ella, mi madre. - dijo el niño descubriéndose a si mismo.

\- ¿Te has atrevido a revisar mis cosas? ¡Aprenderás a no hacerlo! - gritó sacándose el cinto - Y nunca más vuelvas a repetir el nombre de esa mujer ¿Lo has entendido? - terminó de decir descargando el primer azote.

\- ¡Eleonor Baker es mi madre! - gritó el niño queriendo enfurecer más a su padre "quizás si lo saco de sus casillas por fin me deje aquí" pensaba sin poder evitar el llanto.

\- Eres un malagradecido, en el castillo lo tienes todo, pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, te enviaré a un internado y no saldrás de ahí hasta que no hayas modificado tu conducta - sentenció el hombre pensando que solamente así sería libre de ver aquel rostro tan parecido al de la mujer a la cual aún amaba.

\- Déjeme con mi madre, a su esposa yo no le gusto - insistió el niño.

\- ¡No irás al castillo! Irás al internado y recuerda que tu eres el futuro duque - espetó el mayor dándole otro golpe más.

\- Nunca seré duque, no me interesa serlo, por favor déjeme aquí - rogó la voz infantil.

\- ¡Jamás volverás a América! - bramó.

\- En Inglaterra nadie me quiere, aquí mi mamá si me querrá, así como quiere a esa niña ¡ella no lo quiere a usted, pero a mi me querrá!, - susurró el niño.

\- ¡Calla esa boca irrespetuosa! - gritó el hombre asestándole un nuevo golpe a su hijo con todo el odio que sentía de sólo imaginar a Eleonor con otro hombre.

\- Yo quiero a mi mamá - rogó aferrándose a las piernas del adulto.

\- Eres un débil, no mereces ser duque, pero lo serás porque así lo he decidido yo.- agregó y levantando de un brazo al chico lo alejó de él.

Así fue como el duque de Grandchester se marchó de la habitación dejando a su hijo golpeado, destrozado y sin esperanza; mientras tanto en una lujosa residencia Eleonor feliz se probaba los vestidos nuevos recién adquiridos y divertida se miraba al espejo sin imaginar lo que su hijo estaba viviendo.

\- ¿Eleonor has olvidado ya a tu hijo? - preguntó la mujer regordeta.

\- Claro que no nana, pero él está bien con su padre, Richard le dará lo que yo nunca podría darle y cuando yo tenga suficiente dinero iré a buscarlo y se lo arrebataré como él me lo arrebató un día - dijo la joven recordando cómo hacia unos años atrás había llorado en un puerto mientras sentía que se le iba la vida.

\- Entonces si deseas hacer todo eso que dices deberías devolver a Candice al hogar de donde la fuiste a sacar - habló Sofía despacio tratando de convencer a Eleonor.

\- ¿Odias a Candy? ¡Es una niña tan dulce! Ella es lo que me hace falta ahora, necesito sus risas por los pasillos, necesito su voz infantil y sus abrazos cuando llego de los ensayos, ¿ has visto como sus ojos se iluminan al verme?, necesito a esa niña Sofía - argumentó la dama.

\- Esa niña necesita de un hogar, uno de verdad Eleonor y siento decirlo pero no le estás dando eso. - refutó.

\- ¿Acaso éste no es un hogar? - preguntó un tanto enojada la de largos cabellos rubios.

\- No puedes ser madre de esa niña pues no estás casada y por ende no tendrá un padre que le ponga rigor, tu quieres que ella esté dando vueltas por la casa pero la niña no es una mascota - le hizo ver la mujer sentándose frente a la más joven.

-¡Qué dices nana! Nunca pensé en Candice de esa manera - se defendió la chica reconociendo internamente que su nana en cierta forma le decía la verdad.

\- Esa niña te adora Ely pero yo no quiero que esté aquí, ha pasado ya dos meses en los cuales tu has estado de viaje por dos semanas enteras y el resto de días solo la has visto por ratos, aquí la que la cuida soy yo y no quiero trabajo extra, creo que ya estoy vieja para eso - dijo bufando.

\- Ella es independiente, lo que quieres es que la devuelva pero no lo haré, ¿Quién más le compraría ropa tan elegante? ¿Quién más le pagaría clases de piano? ¿Quién más se habría fijado en ella para adoptarla? - argumentaba Eleonor.

\- Cualquiera podría darle un hogar, no necesita ser una niña rica, solo necesita una familia

\- ¿Te has fijado que Candy no es ninguna bebé? ¿quién querría a una niña tan grande? Nadie quiere que se sepa que ha adoptado a un hijo, y eso solamente se logra adoptando bebés, no niñas de ocho años.

\- Recapacita Ely, el lugar de esa niña no es ésta casa, algún día te odiará por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de tener unos padres.

\- Ella estará agradecida conmigo puesto que yo le he hecho un favor, ¡imagínate con lo traviesa que es ninguna buena familia la habría soportado! en cambio a mi me divierten sus ocurrencias. - agregó convencida.

\- Lo que ahora te divierte algún día te cansará pues esa niña te traerá vergüenzas, nunca será una dama y cuando recuperes a tu hijo querrás deshacerte del dolor de cabeza en que se convertirá cuando crezca - habló muy segura de lo que decía.

\- Cuando Candy sea mayor será otra historia, ya verás como pronto contraerá matrimonio y se irá feliz con su príncipe azul - sentenció y poniendo fin a la conversación le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas no sabían que eran escuchadas por la pequeña que contenta le había llevado unas flores a la que quería como madre y que con el rostro bañado en lágrimas se había marchado corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando la historia y pues como les dije me esforzaré cada vez más.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante, recuerden que el único pago que tenemos es el poder leer sus palabras y saber que nuestro trabajo es valorado.

Gracias especiales a:

Kira anima - Iris Adriana - Mercedes

¡Gracias totales chicas! y Mercedes me alegra mucho que hayas leído otra de mis historias, no te preocupes actualizaré todas.

¡Besitos y recuerden que las quiero mucho Candyamigas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Segundo Encuentro... Llévame contigo**

Al día siguiente Eleonor fue sorprendida por una Candy que había madrugado feliz y que inocentemente pretendía despertarla.

\- Te traje galletas con leche mamá - le habló suavemente despertándola con un beso.

\- ¡Déjame dormir Candy! - se quejó dándole la espalda.

\- Pero ya amaneció mami, despierta para que veas el hermoso día que tenemos hoy - dijo y acercándose a la ventana descorrió las cortinas molestando así a la mujer.

\- ¡Te he dicho que quiero dormir! ¿No entiendes niña? ¡Y deja de llamarme mamá! ¡Vete a tu habitación! - gritó disgustada tirando las galletas.

\- Lo siento ma... digo... señora... lady Eleonor - habló con un hilo de voz y los ojos cristalizados, "no lloraré, no lloraré" se repetía recordando lo que había dicho Eleonor, "ella quiere risas en los pasillos... risas no llantos" pensaba dándose valor saliendo despacio de la recámara para no incordiar más a la dama, apenas llegó al pasillo y temiendo no poder controlar sus lágrimas inició una carrera hacia su habitación.

\- Quizás la nana tenía razón - musitó para sí misma Eleonor y tapando su rostro con la almohada se volvió a quedar dormida.

Sofía que había escuchado todo y más que dispuesta a regañar a la pequeña rubia se encaminó también al dormitorio infantil

\- ¿Acaso no te he dicho que nadie puede despertar a Eleonor? - preguntó la mujer abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

\- Le llevé leche con galletas ya que en el hogar donde vivía cuando uno de nosotros cumplía años o estábamos enfermos siempre la hermana María y la señorita Ponny nos despertaban llevándonos galletas con leche tibia y siempre pensé hacerlo si algún día tenía una mamá, es algo lindo - dijo con la mirada en el suelo y haciendo pequeños círculos con el pie.

\- Este no es un hogar de huérfanos ¿Entiendes? Eleonor te ha sacado de ahí y si quieres evitar que te devuelva entonces no hagas tonterías niña - señaló seriamente.

\- Lo lamento nana Sofía - se disculpó - solo quiero agradarle y yo no sé cómo - confesó al borde del llanto.

\- Ya, ya, no seas escandalosa muchacha, quiero que te quites esa bata y busques algo bonito ya que esta mañana me acompañaras al correo, eso sí nada de hablar con extraños, ni de hacer alboroto ¿Entiendes? - preguntó dulcificando su tono.

\- Entendido nana - dijo la rubia sonriendo levemente.

\- Primero te llevaré a tomar un jugo, hay un excelente lugar y tu necesitas alimentarte porque estás muy pequeña para tu edad, luego iremos a la oficina de correos y si te portas bien quizás y te lleve a conocer el puerto - ofreció la mujer viendo como la sonrisa de Candy crecía.

\- ¡Veré un barco! - exclamó feliz.

\- Solo si te portas bien, ahora apúrate - aconsejó la mujer marchándose dejando a una Candy emocionada.

Había pasado una hora y ya no le parecía tan emocionante el paseo a la niña pues se encontraba sentada, aburrida y callada, lo único que podía hacer era ver la calle a través de la gran ventana que estaba a su costado, a pesar de eso tampoco veía nada interesante, uno que otro perrito en brazos de alguna elegante mujer, o uno que otro niño haciendo berrinche para que le compren algo, o algunos ancianos que a paso lento caminaban al puesto de diarios... todo era tan monótono hasta que de pronto algo capturó su interés y es que del enorme edificio que se hallaba al frente salía con paso cansado un niño por ella ya conocido, al verlo caminar tristemente algo en ella se agitó y aprovechando que Sofía estaba la mar de entretenida con una amiga, salió sigilosamente para no ser descubierta pero apenas sus pies tocaron la vereda dio inicio a una loca carrera para encontrarse con el muchacho que de pie se encontraba al lado de un auto negro muy elegante.

\- ¡Hola! - le dijo feliz la niña tratando de normalizar su respiración.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí niña pecosa? - preguntó volteando el rostro avergonzado pues en su mejilla había una gran marca morada regalo de su padre.

\- ¡Te golpeó! - chilló Candy - Lo siento tanto - murmuró acercándose más y abrazando al chico.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - habló zafándose incómodo.

\- ¿Fue por mi culpa? - interrogó con remordimiento.

\- No te creas tan importante - respondió enojado pero un pensamiento le llegó en ese instante - ¿Podrías llevarme a tu casa? - preguntó pensando que no había manera más segura de ir donde su madre que ir con aquella rubia de coletas.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Llévame y te juro que jamás te volveré a llamar pecosa - le rogó.

\- No puedo, se enojarían mucho - soltó la niña asustada por la petición.

\- ¡Eleonor Baker me querrá! ¡Por favor te lo ruego! - suplicó asustado de que su padre volviera y lo viese conversando con la que él pensaba era su hermana.

\- ¡No llevaré a otro niño conmigo! Ella no quiere a nadie más- dijo Candy recordando la conversación que había escuchado.

\- Nos querrá a los dos, por favor Candy tienes que llevarme porque ella es mi...

\- ¡Terrence que estás haciendo! - gritó el padre del muchacho propinándole una bofetada - ¡Largo niña tonta! Sino te vas lo seguiré golpeando - amenazó el hombre dispuesto a cumplir su palabra .

\- Perdóname Terrence - se despidió y emprendió la carrera de regreso a la oficina, donde Sofía ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia.

\- ¡Candy espérame! - Gritó el niño en vano pues el hombre le había sujetado y violentamente lo había encerrado en el auto.

\- Es hora de marcharnos Candice - anunció Sofía unos minutos después acercándose a la silenciosa niña.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora a ti mocosa? - cuestionó la dama al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la pequeña.

\- ¿Cree que pueda llevar a alguien a casa? - preguntó con sus enormes y enlagunados ojos verdes.

\- ¡Jamás Candy! Nunca debes de llevar a nadie, Eleonor es una dama muy famosa y no cualquiera puede entrar en la mansión ¿Lo estás oyendo? - preguntó para cerciorarse que la niña había comprendido.

\- Pero y si alguien desea conocerla con todas las fuerzas de su corazón... puede que solo sea un niño como yo, un niño jamás le haría daño - refutó la niña.

\- ¿Otro niño ? ¡Te he dicho que no! Es más ni siquiera tú deberías estar en la residencia.

\- Pero... - iba a refutar la niña pero fue prontamente interrumpida por la mayor.

\- Pero nada entiéndelo, por ahora Eleonor te quiere en la mansión y si quieres permanecer allí deberás callarte y hacer lo que te diga o yo misma te llevaré al hogar ¿hablé claro?

\- Si señora - dijo y guardó silencio casi todo día, pues ella no podía estar feliz al recordar los ojos tristes del niño...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo esperando que les guste, la historia es un poco larga pues estamos viendo crecer a nuestros personajes, espero no les aburra y me acompañen regalándome su tiempo para leer y sus comentarios.  
Gracias especiales a:

Kira Anima - Nina y mis 2 queridas anónimas

Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas, es genial leerlas y saber que les gusta lo que hago y que me apoyan.

Ahora si me despido, abrazos y besos, por cierto mis otras historias también las actualizaré.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Silencioso Colegio San Pablo**

\- ¿Qué crees que hacías hablando con esa mocosa? - cuestionó el hombre notablemente enfadado.

\- Nada señor - contestó sin mirarle y preguntándose si sería capaz de golpearlo delante del conductor.

\- Arruinaste las vacaciones ¿estás feliz Terrence? había separado estos días para pasarlos especialmente contigo - declaró el duque de Grandchester.

\- ¿Vacaciones? Apenas si lo he visto señor... he pasado casi todo el tiempo encerrado en la habitación del hotel - dijo evitando tocar el tema de su madre pues no quería tentar a su suerte y hacerse acreedor a una nueva paliza.

\- Hubieses pasado unos días más agradables si tu comportamiento hubiera sido otro - rebatió el mayor.

\- Yo no quiero regresar al castillo - habló en voz baja.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije? apenas lleguemos a Londres irás directamente al internado - dijo serio e indiferente observando por la ventana el exterior.

\- ¿Internado? yo me escaparé en cuanto pueda - masculló el chiquillo.

\- Entonces pondré vigilancia extra, así cuando te escapes del colegio te atraparán cinco minutos después sin problemas, pero eso sí, los golpes que tienes ahora no serán nada comparados con los que recibas cada vez que te encuentre. - señaló con convicción mirando los intensos y rabiosos ojos de su hijo.

\- No me encontrará - refutó queriendo parecer seguro de lo que decía.

\- Estamos hablando de Londres querido hijo - dijo con malicia - Nuestro apellido es conocido y temido, ¿habrá alguien que se atreva a desafiarme? - preguntó al aire sonriendo de lado.

\- Usted me odia - declaró el menor tratando de contener una lágrima que pugnaba por escapar.

\- Te equivocas completamente, todo lo que hago es por tu bienestar y algún día me lo agradecerás, te lo aseguro - afirmó.

\- Nunca - contradijo entre dientes.

\- Ya veremos... ya veremos - respondió el caballero y viendo que habían llegado al puerto exhalo seguro que nada contravendría su voluntad.

Unos días después el duque de Grandchester había llegado por fin a Londres por demás enojado pues su hijo había decidido imponer el silencio entre ambos y para ese momento el caballero ya no sabía que era peor, si eso o escuchar sus palabras llenas de reproche; lo único que sabía con certeza era que ese niño necesitaba entender que no se saldría con la suya, Terrence tendría que darse cuenta que su destino era ser un digno sucesor del apellido Grandchester, su futuro era estudiar leyes y asistir a la cámara de lores, se casaría con alguna señorita de buena familia y le daría algunos nietos de los cuales él podría presumir; todo sería así tan perfecto como sonaba, ninguna sombra del pasado afectaría su futuro, ni siquiera el amor de juventud que aún latía en su pecho, o las murmuraciones de aquellos que consideraban a su hijo poco digno, ni el resentimiento o el odio de la duquesa, todo tenía que marchar según lo previsto y de eso se encargaría él.

\- Hemos llegado señor - dijo el chofer rompiendo el silencio.

\- Bien - contestó bajando del automóvil siendo seguido por su hijo que con los ojos abiertos miraba con cierto temor aquella enorme y lúgubre reja que se abría ante ellos siendo ayudada por dos monjas de rostro serio; el duque satisfecho le dio un empujón al muchacho y rió sin alegría saludando a las hermanas que inclinaron la cabeza en correspondencia, mientras tanto el niño no sabía si gritar o salir corriendo; empero por más mal que se sintiese él se había jurado demostrar que era fuerte así que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas, no le daría gusto a su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde el menor de los Grandchester era presentado con la madre superiora, la rectora del colegio, una mujer alta y fuerte, de tez morena y de agudos ojos marrones.

\- Le agradezco mucho que haya permitido que mi hijo ingrese en este periodo del año - dijo el duque después de los saludos correspondientes.

\- Milord creo que sería propio que el niño fuese trasladado a Escocia para que asista a la escuela de verano. - sugirió la monja.

\- Hermana Gray, una de mis virtudes es pensar muy bien las decisiones que voy a tomar. - contestó prepotente.

\- No era mi intención ofenderle su gracia - se disculpó prontamente la mujer.

\- Considero que a mi hijo le hará bien un poco de silencio y tranquilidad, ¿Qué lugar más idóneo que éste? - preguntó complacido con su razonamiento.

\- Claro... tiene usted razón, se hará como usted diga milord - contestó la monja e inmediatamente le hizo señales a la hermana que la acompañaba para que se acercase - Sor Estella por favor acompañe al niño a la habitación que le ha sido designada - pidió siendo obedecida con prontitud.

\- Adios hijo - se despidió el duque unos segundos antes de que viera a su hijo salir.

\- Su gracia, nuestro colegio es el mejor en toda Inglaterra, así que puede estar seguro que su hijo recibirá la mejor educación - manifestó orgullosa.

\- Lo sé hermana Gray, por cierto... espero que acepte este pequeño donativo - dijo el caballero extendiéndole un sobre repleto de billetes de alta denominación.

\- Es usted muy generoso milord - agradeció la monja tomando el sobre y guardándolo en el cajón de su escritorio.

\- Sepa que es solamente una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud - habló el duque sonriente.

Ante aquel gesto la superiora a pesar de sentirse aliviada, pues el dinero era muy necesario, se sintió como si estuviera firmando una sentencia de muerte y es que conocía de sobra la reputación del apellido Grandchester, aquellos por generaciones habían sido influyentes a niveles inimaginables, todos hombres muy tradicionales, de intachable reputación e implacables con aquellos que osaban incumplir de sus deseos.

\- ¡Que Dios nos ayude! - rogó después de que el caballero hubo salido de su oficina.

\- Hermana podemos hablar - se escuchó la voz de Sor Estella pidiéndole permiso para ingresar.

\- Adelante - habló la superiora con voz cansada.

\- Aquel niño estará prácticamente solo en todo el colegio... ¡No podemos permitir tal aislamiento! - se lamentó mientras recordaba el rostro pálido del pequeño.

\- Es precisamente lo que su padre ha querido - señaló la interpelada observando los jardines a través del gran ventanal.

\- Pero es nuestro deber protegerlo ahora - afirmó convencida mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cruz que guardaba en su bolsillo.

\- El duque nos ha otorgado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y servirá para darle de comer a los niños del orfanato - declaró sintiéndose impotente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - cuestionó la más joven.

\- Que si hacemos algo que el duque considere inconveniente, bien podría no sólo retirar el apoyo que siempre su familia otorgó a nuestra orden, sino que gracias a su gran influencia en la nobleza también puede hundirla, nosotros quedaríamos desprotegidas y esos niños terminarían en la calle... - terminó sintiéndose como una liebre presa en alguna trampa.

\- ¿Así que si el señor quiere maltratar a su hijo debemos de ayudarlo?

\- Sor Estella déjeme pensar... recuerde que no conocemos aún al muchacho, puede que sea un niño altamente problemático, tomaremos un tiempo para ver su comportamiento - señaló para calmar los ánimos y aligerar su propia conciencia.

Días más adelante la preocupación de ambas mujeres iba en aumento pues el niño comía muy poco y casi nada, al principio habían creído que era simplemente un remilgado como casi todo aristócrata, pero después de ver que el niño rechazaba de la misma forma un plato de lentejas que un delicioso postre, cayeron en cuenta que algo había más allá, el niño estaba enfermo, pero enfermo del alma y ante aquello ellas no podían hacer nada para ayudarle.

* * *

Pues aquí les dejo un capítulo más esperando que sea de su gusto y que me sigan acompañando en esta historia.

 **Gracias especiales a** : Eli Diaz **-** Pecas **-** Lila Venezuela **-** Anita **-** Darling Eveling **-** Gladys **-** Stormaw **-** Sol Grandchester **-** Dianley **-** Eli Ventura y mi querida anónima.

Miles de gracias chicas por sus generosas palabras, me entusiasma saber lo que piensan, sus comentarios son como resortes que me impulsan a actualizar y dar lo mejor de mi. Me hacen sentir muy honrada de que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y de escribirme, en serio gracias!

Me despido con un beso enorme para cada una.


	6. Chapter 6

**Secretos**

\- ¡Deberías ver el diario! - exclamó Sofía entrando a la habitación de Eleonor.

\- Nana habla más despacio que me duele la cabeza - se quejó la dama que aún en cama bebía una taza de café amargo.

\- ¡Te dije que esa niña no te traería nada bueno! - se lamentó extendiéndole uno de los más famosos diarios de la ciudad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestionó alarmada.

\- Lee la página central - indicó la mujer.

\- "¿Acaso es ésta la hija secreta de la renombrada actriz Eleonor Baker" - decía con letras bastante grandes, y ella se sintió desmayar al ver las fotos que coronaban aquel titular donde Candy era la protagonista - "Se dice que la actriz se habría casado en secreto algunos años atrás con un distinguido personaje de la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa" - continuó leyendo incrédula - "Muchos testigos afirmaron que la pequeña rubia le llamaba "mamá" a la actriz... ¿Será que los fanáticos de Eleonor Baker le perdonarán el haber guardado este secreto?..." - era la pregunta que formulaban y ella al terminar no cabía en sí de furia.

\- ¿Ahora me darás la razón? - preguntó la nana viendo como la dama bajaba a toda prisa de la cama y a grandes zancadas se encaminaba hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

\- ¡Candice! - gritó unos minutos después adentrándose al cuarto - ¡Despierta ahora mismo! - demandó quitando de golpe la manta blanca que la cubría.

\- Tengo sueño - dijo Candy ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Despierta a esa niña! - habló la actriz con enojo mientras iba directo hacia una maleta que guardaba en el armario y abriéndola con prisa procedió a llenarla con algunas de las prendas que la niña tenía.

\- ¡Candice! - rugió la mayor tomándola de un brazo y jalándola con brusquedad la hizo bajar de la cama.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó la pequeña soñolienta y confundida.

\- ¡Que te dije de no asomarte al exterior sin nuestro permiso! - estalló Eleonor - ahora por tu causa mi carrera se puede derrumbar ¿tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?- increpó la joven mujer ante una chiquilla por demás sorprendida.

\- No hice nada - susurró viendo con horror la maleta abierta a medio llenar.

\- Hoy mismo te regresas al Hogar de Ponny - informó la dama de ojos azules apuntándole con el dedo - mientras tanto trataré de arreglar este lío - habló más para si misma al tiempo que arrojaba a la maleta unas pequeñas zapatillas.

\- ¡No me devuelva por favor! - exclamó llorando.

\- Todo es tu culpa Candy, yo tenía buenas intenciones, quería darte todo a lo que jamás podrías aspirar... ¡Pero creo que me equivoque contigo!.

\- ¿Pero qué hice? - preguntó la chiquilla mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba.

\- Dile Sofía - ordenó cerrando la maleta.

\- Observa estas fotos Candice, son más de cinco y en todas apareces exhibiéndote en los balcones y jardines ¿Qué te dije al respecto? - interrogó indignada - ¿Y cuántas veces te dije que no llamaras madre a Eleonor? ¡Cuántas! - gritó zarandeándola.

\- Perdónenme - se disculpó ella bajando la mirada sin poder evitar los fuertes sollozos - yo solo... lo siento tanto...

\- ¿Sabes cuánto me sacrifiqué por construir mi carrera? ¿Sabes a todo lo que renuncié? ¡Y ahora tu lo arruinas!- acusó la actriz viendo furiosa a la niña.

\- Le prometo que no volverá a suceder - rogó - no me abandone, no me deje - suplicaba viendo cómo sus ilusiones se rompían.

\- Por ahora irás al hogar, no soportaría verte un día más aquí, más adelante no sé si te vaya a recoger... - soltó Eleonor antes de marcharse de la habitación.

\- Por favor le imploro que no me devuelva, dígale que no lo haga... yo... yo puedo trabajar, limpiar, lavar o ayudar en la cocina, pero no me lleve al hogar, no me abandonen- suplicó.

\- En diez minutos te espero abajo, ah y mucho cuidado con llevarte algo que no esté ya dentro de esa maleta, solo vístete - anunció y sin querer mirarla se marchó segura de que aquello era lo mejor.

Dos horas después Candice con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, acompañada de ambas mujeres, abordaba el tren de regreso al orfanato.

 **Londres - Castillo de Grandchester**

\- ¿Esta es la hora en que mi señor esposo se digna a aparecer? - preguntaba una mujer con mala cara adentrándose al amplio estudio del dueño de casa.

\- Pensé que sabías tocar una puerta... en fin buenas tardes para ti también - habló dejando a un lado el libro que leía - y dime querida esposa... ¿Te fue bien malgastando mi dinero? ¿Cuántos vestidos fueron hoy? - preguntó con burla mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Me enteré que llegaste a Londres hace varios días - señaló ella sin hacer caso a lo dicho por el hombre - pero recién hoy es que vienes ¿acaso cambiaste de amante?

\- ¿Me extrañó la duquesa? - preguntó levantándose y acercándose a la mujer - No deberías preguntar cosas de las que no querrás saber la respuesta.

\- Eres un cínico. - le dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Comenzaron los elogios - habló el aproximándose a la mesa ratonera de la esquina dispuesto a servirse una copa de vino.

\- Supe que estabas en América ¿Te gustó el reencuentro con la actriz de poca monta? dime que dejaste a tu hijo con ella.

\- Ciertamente tendrás vacaciones querida, no verás a mi hijo una temporada - habló bebiendo un trago.

\- ¿Lo dejaste con ella? - preguntó abriendo sus enormes ojos celestes.

\- Tu eres experta en decir estupideces, mi hijo está en el internado, he decidido que es hora de que estudie en el Real Colegio San Pablo - anunció terminando su bebida de un trago.

\- Me alegro de no tener que soportarlo más, su presencia es una mala influencia, en la sangre lleva la vulgaridad de su madre y en su boca tu insolencia, espero que cuando se haga mayor tenga la buena idea de irse a otro continente - escupió con desprecio.

\- No sé cómo puedes odiarlo tanto si sabes de sobra que él es un inocente en todo esto - razonó el duque.

\- ¡Lo que son las cosas Richard! al decirme esto solamente dejas al descubierto todo tu descaro, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo desprendió de los brazos de su madre, eres tú el que prefieres mantenerlo lejos de ti, no soportas verle a la cara y es por las mismas razones que yo, el chiquillo te recuerda a esa mujerzuela - sostuvo la mujer convencida de cada palabra.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con las cosas que dices - amenazó con voz baja y peligrosa.

\- Tan solamente hablo con la verdad, ese mocoso es un hijo ilegítimo, ese es su origen aunque te fastidie reconocerlo y desde ya te digo que no quiero verlo más en el castillo. - sentenció ella queriendo validar su autoridad.

\- Te recuerdo que este castillo es más de Terrence que tuyo y anda acostumbrándote a la idea de que él será el que me suceda, por ende el dueño de todo lo que le pertenece a mi familia. - habló con firmeza.

\- ¿Le heredarás a un bastardo el ducado? ¡Has perdido la cabeza! - exclamó la mujer.

\- Mas te vale que empieces a cambiar tu forma de llamar a tu futuro benefactor... ¿De quién crees que dependerá la renta que se te asigne? - preguntó gozando al ver la cara descompuesta de su interlocutora.

\- Te recuerdo que ese bastardo no es tu único hijo, yo te he dado dos hijos más y les debes de dar lo que les corresponde, es lógico que uno de mis hijos sea quien herede el ducado y su posición en la cámara de lores - exigió ella furiosa.

\- Es mejor que te abstengas de seguir profiriendo necedades - espetó el dándole la espalda y saliendo del estudio.

\- ¡No me callaré! Mis hijos tienen más derecho que aquel salvaje americano - exclamó siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? - preguntó parando en seco y dándose vuelta - ¡Esos niños no tienen una sola gota de sangre de los Grandchester! - exclamó furioso.

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó la mujer que de pronto había perdido todo el color.

\- ¿Realmente pensabas que todo este tiempo he sido tan estúpido? - preguntó burlón e irradiando odio de sus ojos.

\- No comprendo de que hablas - masculló tragando saliva nerviosamente.

\- Comprendes a la perfección, deberías de agradecerme el ser tan liberal - dijo despacio tomando el mentón de la mujer con una de sus fuertes manos.

\- No es cierto - habló sin querer reconocer lo dicho por el hombre.

\- Más te vale que mejores tu conducta o sino haré pública tus infidelidades y con ello obviamente le quitaría el apellido a esos niños... quizás podría asignarles una pequeña ayuda para que no pasen hambre... no lo sé... tal vez no sea tan generoso después de todo - terminó haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

\- No serías tan cruel - susurró ella con el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿No? ¿Acaso no soy ya bastante cruel con mi propio hijo? ¿Y tu? ¿Acaso no has sido cruel con Terrence? ¡No me hagas reír! Aquí tanto tú como yo somos dos seres sin alma, pero hay una diferencia importante y es que yo, querida, tengo el poder - declaró soltando con rudeza el rostro de la dama.

\- No entiendo..- murmuró sintiéndose perdida.

\- No necesitas entender - le contestó - todo tiene su razón pero aún es muy pronto - concluyó complacido viendo como su soberbia esposa se derrumbaba como castillo de naipes frente a sus ojos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Como ven nuestros queridos pequeños tienen que vivir etapas muy crudas... pero todo pasará por algo.  
Espero que me sigan regalando su tiempo y sus lindas palabras.  
 **Gracias especiales a:**

 **Lila Venezuela - Pecas - Kira anima - Eli Diaz - Mercedes - Sol Grandchester - Eli Ventura - Darling Eveling - Dianley - Dajimar**

¡Son lo máximo chicas! ¡Gracias por acompañarme! Sus palabras son super importantes.

Besos, las quiero, nos leemos muy, muy pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**La Felicidad De Annie**

 _"Han pasado ya dos días desde que me devolvieron al hogar, y aún no dejo de llorar, me siento como una cobarde pero no puedo evitarlo, yo he sido la única niña que ha sido abandonada dos veces... la primera vez fue cuando era pequeña pero no supe cómo se sentía ser rechazada... pero ahora todo es distinto, ahora sé lo que es y no me gusta... es algo que yo no le haría a nadie..._

 _No puedo juzgar a la señora Eleonor, ni a la nana Sofía, pero me duele mucho, rezaré todos los días para que vuelvan por mi y si volvieran yo haría todo lo que ellas me pidieran, no importa ya si no puedo llamar madre a la señora Eleonor... tan solamente quiero sentirme querida tan sólo un poco, pero tengo mucho miedo de que eso nunca suceda._

 _Me pregunto cómo estará Annie ¿la querrán? ¿será feliz? ¿podrá llamarle mamá y papá a los señores Britter? Espero de corazón que esté mejor que yo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme envidiosa... si tan solo hubiera dicho que sí cuando ellos me preguntaron, ahora tendría unos padres amorosos._

 _Pero ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás... querido diario me temo que me tengo que despedir por hoy, espero mañana contarte cosas más bonitas."_

\- ¡Candy ha llegado carta para ti! - exclamó feliz la hermana María entrando al pequeño cuarto.

\- ¿De Annie? - preguntó Candy sonriendo y abrazando la carta a su pecho salió corriendo rumbo hacia la colina.

- _"¡Una carta! Hermana perdóname por ser tan envidiosa... te quiero y te extraño tanto.._." - eran los pensamientos de aquella pequeña de coletas que desesperada abría el pequeño sobre blanco y perfumado.

 _"Querida Candy, espero que estés bien, yo soy feliz, tengo lo que siempre quise, los señores Britter son unos verdaderos padres y cada día para mi es como un sueño, deberías ver mi habitación ¡Es enorme! Tengo hermosos vestidos y juguetes, tengo muchas joyas y mi cabello siempre tiene algún lindo peinado, mi madre ha ordenado que alguien me ayude en todas mis tareas ¡Hasta para vestirme!... te confieso que al principio fue un poco incómodo pero ahora me parece lo más natural._

 _La comida es muy rica y aunque he tenido que aprender mucho sobre la forma correcta de comportarme siento que ha valido la pena pues puedo acompañar a mamá a casi todas las reuniones a las que asiste, incluso también he ido a fiestas ¡Aprendí a bailar Candy!_

 _Mi papá me está enseñando equitación y por las noches mamá me enseña a tocar el piano... soy realmente dichosa..._

 _Pero hay algo malo que tengo que decirte y es que nadie puede saber que soy adoptada, es muy peligroso incluso enviarte esta carta, mi mamá dice que las damas de la alta sociedad no me verían con buenos ojos y ella quiere evitar que yo sufra, así que lo lamento Candy, ésta será la última carta que te escriba y por favor te ruego que no me contestes, entiende que no quiero arriesgar todo lo que tengo, sé que tu eres buena y me comprenderás como siempre, confío en eso hermana._

 _Recuerda siempre que te quiero y que guardaré nuestra amistad como un hermoso recuerdo en mi corazón para toda la vida._

 _Te quiero pedir un último favor Candy, si algún día me ves... debes fingir que no me conoces, ¿Verdad que lo harás?_

 _Cuídate mucho y no te subas tanto a los árboles que es peligroso, cuida también a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María._

 _Me despido de ti con un beso._

 _A. B."_

La niña leía y releía sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que estaban grabadas con tan fina caligrafía, sin darse cuenta la carta estaba ya humedecida por sus lágrimas y viendo aquel papel quiso desquitar su dolor rompiéndolo pero antes de que eso sucediese fue interrumpida por un chico que al verla tan desconsolada decidió aliviar un poco la tristeza del corazón de aquella pequeña, así que tocando el instrumento que portaba se acercó

\- Y tu... ¿Quién eres? - dijo Candy observando por fin al muchacho que se aproximaba más a ella.

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? - preguntó el chico viendo con detenimiento aquel rostro infantil.

\- Pareces un astronauta - dijo la niña recordando unos libros que había visto en la biblioteca de Eleonor.

\- ¿Astronauta? - preguntó extrañado sonriendo.

\- Eres varón pero usas pollera y tienes una pipa con un estómago - habló mirándolo admirada.

\- ¿Pollera? Esto es un kilt, la vestimenta típica de Escocia y esta es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical - respondió procediendo a tocar.

\- Suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran - dijo ocurrente la niña.

\- ¡Has dicho caracoles! - exclamó él riendo y contagiando con su risa a la rubia - Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras - murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

\- ¡Me estabas observando mientras lloraba! - exclamó pero de pronto el viento arrastró la carta y ella fue corriendo a buscarla mas cuando volvió el chico ya no estaba, tan solo había dejado olvidado una insignia dorada, insignia que guardó como si se tratase de un tesoro.

* * *

Muuuchas gracias por seguirme! me hacen sentir genial. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, yo sé que es dura y que no nos gusta ver sufrir a personajes tan queridos, pero como dije anteriormente, todo es necesario para poder entender sus conductas en el futuro.

Como ven al final agregué el encuentro del príncipe en la colina de Ponny, pero eso no quiere decir que los hechos futuros sucederán tal cual el anime.

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar mis chicas lindas! aquí abajito les contesto sus amables reviews.**

 **Kira Anima** , sí... son crueles, lo sé pero descuida que cada cosa caerá por su propio peso.

 **Lila Venezuela** , exacto! todo lo que ambos están viviendo los fortalecerá y ayudará para el desarrollo de la trama.

 **Gissa Alvarez** , me alegra mucho que hayas empezado a leerme, y me alegra que no te diera el noseque jeje pero jamás podría poner a esos dos de hermanos reales, creo que no me lo perdonaría a parte de que recibiría miles de tomatazos jaja y si, tienes razón aún falta para el encuentro de estos dos pequeños. Yo actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, solo que tengo que leer y releer mucho cada capítulo para cuidar de que sea lo mejor que puedo darles.

 **Eli Bentura** , pues pienso igual que tu, Eleonor era una buena persona que sufrió mucho con la separación de su hijo y pues si, amaba a Terry; pero yo planteo a una Eleonor mas compleja e inmadura todavía, una mujer que está creciendo y forjando un nombre para poder no ser una anónima y luchar por recuperar a su hijo, por lo pronto ella es egoísta, no es que sea totalmente mala, solo se desquicia cuando ve en peligro aquello por lo que tanto ha luchado, pero ya madurará...

 **Pecas** , con el tiempo las cosas cambiarán a favor de Candy, ya verás! y en cuanto a la duquesa seeee la mujer es una caja de sorpresas (no tan buenas... esta señora si que nos traerá dolores de cabeza).

 **Sol Grandchester,** Siiii pero ya todos tendrán sus castigos jajaja algunos comprenderán y mejorarán, pero otros no u.u! ...

 **Eli Diaz** , así como está Eleonor... Terry tampoco hubiera sido feliz con ella, pero yo creo que el carácter de la actriz se debe a que el duque se llevó a su hijo y eso la desequilibró y como aún era joven y le faltaba madurar así que todo empeoró... esta mujer aún no encuentra el camino... pero verás más adelante su transformación y por otro lado a Candy le tocarán vivir muchas cosas aún ¡Ya verás como conocerá a nuestros paladines!

 **Besos y las quiero! gracias por leerme.**

 **Hasta muy pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Montón de Páginas**

 _"Viernes 12 de Agosto._

 _Eres un libro vacío y no sé que hacer contigo... es triste pero creo que tu y yo nos parecemos, mi padre me dejó aquí para no verme más y yo te dejé en el cajón por seis días... ambos somos no queridos."_

 _"Viernes 19 de Agosto._

 _Aún no veo a mi padre, y yo he decidido que al menos uno de los dos tendrá un mejor futuro, así que yo trataré de quererte aunque me sienta tonto escribiéndole a nadie... bueno no quiero ofenderte, pero la verdad es que eres un montón de páginas... ehm lo siento otra vez, por hoy creo que lo dejamos así."_

 _"Lunes 22 de Agosto._

 _Creo que escribiré un poco de mi, mi nombre es Terrence, un bastardo, hijo de un importante noble con una plebeya americana, mi padre (como ya te había dicho antes) no me quiere y yo solamente deseo crecer y poder ir a América a buscar a mi madre... sé que ella me querrá._

 _Le he pedido a la hermana Margaret me preste un libro de la biblioteca, ¡Quiero aprender todo de América! así podré ubicarme cuando llegue, porque nada ni nadie me impedirá ir."_

 _"Miércoles 24 de Agosto._

 _Estuve pensando en la niña que vive con mamá... ¿Sabes? es mi hermana._

 _Yo ya tengo dos hermanos, hijos del duque, el más pequeño es un bebé aún y la otra es una niña tan fea como una araña, quisquillosa, presumida y también mentirosa, la duquesa odia que esté cerca de sus hijos, las pocas ocasiones donde hemos compartido siempre terminé castigado por culpa de mi hermana, así que supongo que me odia tanto como su madre; pero esta niña hija de mamá no es como los otros, esa rubia llena de pecas es diferente, sin conocerme me defendió y estaba dispuesta a golpearme ¡Siendo una mujer! creo que hubiera sido divertido que me de un golpe... me hubiera gustado jalar una de sus coletas..."_

 _"Jueves 25 de Agosto._

 _Hoy te quiero contar algo del Padre Joseph, él es el sacerdote que viene a hacer misa dos veces por semana, los viernes y los domingos, se parece a un ogro Irlandés aunque en realidad él es Francés, es bastante alto y corpulento, siempre tiene el rostro serio pero cuando se ríe hace reír a todos._

 _Lo conocí de forma rara, verás cuando llegué al colegio no quería comer ni salir, estaba dispuesto a morirme y un día entró él a mi habitación trayendo un emparedado, ¡Quería obligarme a que comiera! así que con rabia lo tomé y lo tiré al piso, él me vio furioso y empezó a gritarme, a pesar que los gritos no son novedad para mi tengo que decir que me impresionaron un poco, luego se acercó y levantó una de sus enormes manos, es ahí que pensé que me daría una paliza, como las que me daba mi padre, pero me sorprendió más cuando esa mano me revolvió el cabello, resopló y tratando de serenarse me dijo que cuando él era niño había pasado hambre, que no era bueno haber desperdiciado la comida que Dios nos da. No sé que fue lo que me convenció, si lo que me dijo o la simple caricia, pero desde esa vez empecé a comer más y hasta me animé a salir de mi pequeña prisión"_

 _" Viernes 26 de Agosto._

 _Hoy en la misa me dormí dos veces, lo que ocurre es que no he podido descansar bien durante las noches, el colegio está casi vacío y el corredor donde está mi habitación es especialmente tenebroso, al principio cuando escuchaba ruidos pensaba que era algún otro niño, pero no es así, aquí solamente estoy yo y a pesar de eso oigo cosas.  
Después de misa le pregunté a la hermana Gray si había ratas en el internado pero me gritó molesta diciéndome que jamás había entrado una sola rata al colegio... yo, por el contrario, prefiero pensar que sí hay roedores."_

 _"Domingo 28 de Agosto._

 _Parece que mi padre se ha olvidado de mí, no desea que yo sea una carga en su vida, hubiera sido mejor que me dejase con mi mamá"_

 _"Martes 30 de Agosto._

 _Anoche he soñado con mi madre, con su largo cabello rubio tan brillante como un día soleado, era su porte elegante, y tenía la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida, pero en el sueño también estaba esa niña de pecas, yo quería que mi madre me abrazara pero me hacía a un lado y la abrazaba a ella... al principio pensé que quizás yo podía ser un buen hermano... pero creo que no, cuando la recuerdo no siento cariño de hermano, no siento nada, y tampoco nos parecemos, ella tiene lo que yo deseo y en el fondo de mi corazón creo que odio a esa niña pecosa."_

 _"Jueves 02 de Septiembre._

 _Los días en el colegio no son felices pero son tranquilos, las hermanas son bastante estrictas y creo que la hermana Gray se divierte inventando reglas pero a pesar de eso, todas son buenas y tratan de incluirme en la mayor parte de sus actividades, yo no sé si lo hacen para mantenerme vigilado o para que no esté tan solo, debo decir que a veces es un poco aburrido ordenar libros o hacer bolitas de algodón en la enfermería pero igual cualquier cosa es mejor que el castillo."_

 _"Viernes 03 de Septiembre._

 _Hoy la hermana Gray me ha dicho que me tiene un regalo especial... ¡Estoy ansioso por saber!"_

 _"Sábado 04 de Septiembre._

 _En la mañana la hermana Gray me llevo a un lugar un poco alejado del edificio, ¡No sabía que había una caballeriza en el colegio! pero la hay y es ahí donde he ido, mi regalo tiene cuatro días de nacido y es hermoso, más bien hermosa, es una hermosa yegua bebé, la he bautizado como Teodora, ¡Estoy encantado con ella! es completamente blanca y creo que será muy fuerte. ¡Yo la cuidaré!."_

 _"Martes 07 de Septiembre._

 _Tengo una marca roja en la cara y unas huellas de azotes en mi espalda... hoy ha venido a verme la duquesa y ha hecho lo de siempre... golpearme sin razón. Nadie me ha defendido, aunque por un momento esperé que lo hicieran, ante todos ella es mi madre y las hermanas piensan que le falté el respeto, así que me han retado... no he querido decir nada a mi favor, no tengo ganas de nada hoy"_

 _"Viernes 10 de Septiembre._

 _Odio mi vida, mi padre llegó y yo hubiese preferido que no viniese"_

 _"Domingo 12 de Septiembre._

 _Odio a la niña pecosa, yo debería de estar con mi madre y ella no quiso llevarme."_

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente por sus comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir actualizando._

 _Gracias especiales a :_

Darling Eveling - Kira Anima - Sol Grandchester - Pecas - Eli Diaz - Gissa Alvarez - Eli Ventura - Lila Venezuela - Dianley

Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Tía Eleonor**

 **Nueva York**

\- Si me lo preguntas Eleonor, creo que lo más sensato que hubieras hecho, habría sido sin duda el hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus decisiones - hablaba un hombre de bigote blanco y de apariencia severa pero gentil.

\- ¿Quedarme con la niña? ¿Es que acaso no comprendes? ¡No soy casada Ernest y nadie creerá que la adopté! mi carrera se vendría abajo, la sociedad es muy exigente y más con las figuras públicas - explicó con impaciencia.

\- No puedes actuar todo el tiempo tan a la ligera. - habló regañándola con la mirada.

\- ¡No me mires así! no tengo ocho años y tú no tu eres mi padre - se defendió ella sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Así es Ely, no soy más que un amigo; sin embargo recuerda bien que éste amigo tuyo ha hecho demasiadas cosas por ti, éste amigo sin ser tu padre te ha defendido y protegido de los escándalos más veces de las que podría contar - replicó ofendido.

\- No lo dije para hacerte menos, es solamente que me siento atrapada, entiéndeme - dijo la dama de forma suave.

\- ¿Te imaginas como se ha de estar sintiendo esa niña? - interrogó él ignorando lo dicho por la mujer.

\- Ella sabe que todo esto es a causa de su desobediencia y además aún no anulo la adopción, por ende ella aún está a mi cargo - protestó la dama levantándose del fino mueble.

\- ¿Así que le has hecho creer que todo es su culpa?... me sorprendes - declaró con desaprobación - ¿Acaso no te has encariñado con la niña? - preguntó.

\- ¿Quererla? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - cuestionó sin querer responder a la pregunta - Si esa chiquilla no se hubiera expuesto así, si me hubiera hecho caso a mí o a la nana, nada de esto habría pasado - aseveró la de cabellos rubios buscando en su mente la manera de defenderse de lo que su amigo la acusaba.

\- Tienes que traerla y darle el hogar que necesita, hazlo en nombre de tu hijo - expresó con seriedad.

\- Mi hijo nada tiene que ver, así que no lo metas en esto, y mi decisión está tomada, no la traeré ¿No te das cuenta que todos los periodistas están tras de mi?- cuestionó ella molesta.

\- ¡Recapacita mujer!

\- Por ahora no puedo ni quiero hacer nada, además Candy siempre ha vivido en el hogar, la debe de estar pasando bien, jugando con los demás niños que viven allí y disfrutando de la libertad de hacer lo que se le venga en gana - respondió mientras servía dos copas de vino.

\- Todo niño necesita vivir en una familia que la cuide y vele por su bienestar - rectificó él recibiendo la copa que la mujer le entregaba.

\- ¡Hablas como si tuvieras la familia perfecta! Te recuerdo que tu esposa no te da tanta paz querido- le recordó.

\- ¡Estás imposible! haz lo que desees Eleonor pero espero que no te pese en la conciencia luego - declaró enojado el hombre y colocando su bebida sobre una pequeña mesa se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.

\- No quise decirlo... por favor toma asiento - pidió ella

\- No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en este tipo de persona - le dijo mirándola con decepción.

\- Sabes muy bien que la vida ha sido muy dura conmigo y me ha enseñado a ser como soy, lamento que tengas que escuchar mis impertinencias - habló ella queriendo disculparse.

\- Desde niña siempre fuiste impertinente - afirmó condescendiente y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

\- Un poco - afirmó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Creo que es hora de marcharme - dijo prefiriendo irse de buen modo antes que irse enojado con la mujer.

\- Aún es pronto Ernest.

\- Me gustaría comprar algunos regalos para los niños y mi esposa.

\- Entiendo, pero se me ha ocurrido una solución a mi problema, y me gustaría que me escucharas.

\- Creo que no necesito saber nada. - contestó.

\- Te implica a ti amigo, por eso te ruego me escuches - pidió ella.

\- Adelante.

\- No pienses que ya lo tenía planeado, esto es algo que está tomando forma en mi mente en este mismo instante.

\- Dime ya mujer - exigió el hombre impaciente.

\- ¿Porqué no llevas a Candice a tu casa? - soltó la pregunta de forma rápida y clara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Perdiste la cabeza! - exclamó incrédulo - ¡Esto es el colmo! te recuerdo, amiga querida, que acabas de afirmar que yo no tengo a la familia ideal.

\- Lo dije sin pensar Ernest, pero yo sé que eres un buen hombre y viendo del modo en que te preocupas por la pequeña, estoy segura que la cuidarás bien, además solo será un tiempo.

\- Definitivamente no, Sara se opondrá terminantemente y lo que menos quiero es tener un problema más con ella.

\- Quizás se oponga, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo, yo creo que la presencia de Candy te ayudará en tu matrimonio. - habló logrando capturar toda la atención de su oyente.

\- Explícame cómo. - dijo el caballero.

\- Tu esposa podría pensar que Candy es tu hija, piénsalo.

\- Peor aún, no hay forma de que acepte lo que me dices.

\- Sara se pondrá tan celosa que querrá arreglar las diferencias contigo inmediatamente, jamás se arriesgaría a que la dejases. - le sugirió con voz cómplice sin hacer caso a las negativas del hombre.

\- No me convence tu razonamiento - aseveró queriendo aparentar seguridad pues en su mente estaba pensando seriamente lo que le decía la actriz.

\- Ella te querrá retener amigo.

\- Mi esposa sabe que yo sería incapaz de faltar a nuestro matrimonio.

\- Por eso mismo no te creará un problema, pero sí se le instalará la duda, además ¿No crees que Candy les haría bien a tus niños? esa niña es todo lo opuesto a lo que ellos conocen, su frescura y alegría les ayudará, por otro lado la pequeña también resultará favorecida pues aprenderá de tu hija a comportarse como una damita. - terminó de hablar sonriente y segura de que todos sus argumentos surtirían el efecto que ella deseaba.

\- Mis hijos no son fáciles de tratar - murmuró dudoso el hombre.

\- Quizás tus niños sean un poco traviesos pero ¡Qué de malo podrían hacerle! solamente son unos niños.

\- Tienes razón, puesto que aunque son un poco difíciles, son buenos niños con un gran corazón.

\- Todo irá bien Ernest - aseguró tratando de transmitir confianza en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué le diré?

\- Llévala como la hija de un amigo que necesitaba dejarla a tu cuidado por un tiempo, dirás que es la hija de Vincent White y Eloysa Baker, mi prima, ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! ¿Pero acaso ella no hizo votos perpetuos?

\- Así es, es una monja de clausura, así que jamás se enterará, en lo que respecta a Vincent, sé de buena fuente que se convirtió en sacerdote hace varios años y se marchó a un pueblo pequeño en Italia, así que como vez todo está controlado.

\- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea...

\- Claro que no lo es, es una idea genial si me lo permites, además podré resolver todos mis asuntos sabiendo que la pequeña estará contigo.

\- Egoísta hasta el final ¿Eh? - inquirió él levantando una ceja

\- Llámalo como quieras, pero recuerda que tú también le estarás sacando beneficio - contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Supuestos beneficios, no podemos estar seguros que todo irá tal y como dices.

\- De cualquier modo solamente serán unas vacaciones, así que si no hace ningún bien, tampoco hará ningún mal.

\- Eleonor recuerda que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo.

\- Descuida - contestó alegre.

\- Entonces está todo dicho, la mansión Leagan tendrá una invitada - afirmó el hombre sonriendo con optimismo.

\- ¿Brindamos? - preguntó la dama satisfecha de haber solucionado sus problemas.

 **Días después en la mansión Leagan.**

\- Me opongo Ernest, no quiero a nadie extraño en nuestro hogar, además ¿Quién es ese amigo tuyo? - preguntó una elegante mujer con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es un amigo de infancia querida, necesita de mi ayuda y se la daré aunque no quieras - afirmó él tratando de imponer su autoridad.

\- ¿Acaso es una hija natural? ¿Acaso me has engañado? - preguntó de pronto ella tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo engañarte Sara? si todo el tiempo te la has pasado tratando de hacerme feliz, siempre has sido la esposa perfecta, fiel, dulce y entregada a su familia - dijo irónico antes de marcharse y dejar a una furiosa dama tras de sí.

\- Te juro Ernest, que ésta me la pagarás, te arrepentirás de traer a tu bastarda a la casa.

 **Hogar de Ponny**

\- ¿Te da gusto verme Candy? - preguntó dulcemente la mujer recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la pequeña.

\- ¡Mucho! recé todos los días para que viniera por mi. - confesó la niña mirándola con adoración.

\- Bueno, aquí estoy.

\- ¿Me llevará con usted verdad? - preguntó ilusionada.

\- Verás, la situación en Nueva York es complicada para mi, tanto que el dueño de la compañía me ha amenazado con quitarme el trabajo si ocurría un escándalo más... ¿Puedes entender lo que eso significa? - preguntó envolviendo uno de los rizos de la pequeña entre sus dedos - así que no puedo llevarte conmigo... incluso había pensado en anular la adopción Candy, tu te mereces una familia y yo no puedo dártela. - terminó tomando el mentón de la niña entre sus manos.

\- Lo entiendo lady Eleonor - habló ella con los ojos cristalizados - pero le suplico que no anule la adopción - rogó dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que fue recogida por el fino pañuelo de la dama.

\- Bueno yo tampoco quisiera hacerlo, eres una niña muy dulce y te quiero mucho pequeña.

\- Haré cualquier cosa que me pida - ofreció Candy.

\- No quiero dejarte desamparada, es por eso que he pensado que quizás haya una salida; sin embargo no sé si estés dispuesta.

\- Dígame y lo haré sin dudar.

\- Tengo un amigo muy querido, se llama Ernest Leagan, su familia es una de las más importantes de aquí, son de clase alta Candy, ese matrimonio provienen de una familia aristocrática, tienen dos niños y necesitan de alguien con quien jugar y conversar, son muy solitarios.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo? - preguntó confusa.

\- Ernest Leagan está dispuesto a tenerte en su mansión y cuidarte por una temporada, serás tratada como a una hija, serían como unas vacaciones Candy, después de un par de meses llegaré por ti y nos iremos juntas a New York. Así que ¿Aceptas ir allí?

\- Lo haré - afirmó sin pensar demasiado.

\- Bueno deberás decir que eres la hija de Vincent White y Eloysa Baker.

\- ¿Entonces tendré otra identidad?

\- Serás Candice White Baker, tendrás al fin mi apellido Candy, dirás que soy tu tía, de ese modo nadie se extrañará cuando vaya a recogerte.

\- ¿Entonces ahora la tendré que llamar tía?

\- ¿No te hace feliz querida? ser una tía es bastante cercano a ser una madre, y al final yo te quiero como a una hija.

\- Si es así yo estoy feliz tía Eleonor - contestó la niña, que rápidamente se había dejado enredar en las palabras de la adulta.

\- Tía Ely suena lindo mi pequeña Candy - habló abrazando a la pequeña con ternura.

\- La quiero mucho - susurró la niña.

\- Y yo también Candice - contestó la actriz un poco incómoda y rompiendo el abrazo se alejó y le señaló tres maletas color rojo que estaban en una esquina de la habitación - mira ahí - le dijo y continuó - esas maletas son para ti, dentro de ellas encontrarás hermosos vestidos y zapatos, todo lo que necesitas para estar a la altura de una familia tan distinguida, hay cosas sencillamente hermosas, lo más fino que encontré lo he comprado para ti.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No es necesario que agradezcas, solamente tienes que recordar que debes portarte muy bien, tienes que pulir tus modales y hacer ver que eres una señorita con clase, así que promete que serás buena niña.

\- Lo prometo.

* * *

Buenas tardes chicas, lamento mi ausencia, pero pasé por varias complicaciones personales; sin embargo aquí estoy dispuesta a continuar trabajando para que disfruten de mi historia.

Espero que me sigan apoyando.

Bendiciones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día 1**

 _"Mis oraciones fueron escuchadas, pero quizá no del modo en que pensé, vino la señora Eleonor, mi tía a partir de hoy, para decirme que me iría a pasar una temporada a la casa de una familia importante, en realidad no me obligó a ello... fue decisión mía aceptar, yo no podía negarme porque si lo hacía ella tendría que anular la adopción._

 _Aún no puedo evitar sentirme mal con la señora Eleonor, ya que todos los problemas que tiene ahora son producto de mi rebeldía, si hubiese sido obediente nada de esto habría pasado, pero actué mal... así que ahora solamente quiero hacerle caso a todo lo que me diga._

 _Debo confesarte mi querido diario, que a pesar de ser mi decisión irme a esa casa tengo un mal presentimiento, como un nudo en el estómago, no soy una niña que se asuste fácilmente, no le temo a las alturas, ni a los extraños, ni a la oscuridad, ratones o arañas; sin embargo esta vez tengo miedo._

 _Pero para ser completamente sincera, a pesar de mis temores tengo el consuelo de que voy a poder decir que tengo una tía, y no es cualquier tía... es la tía más hermosa de todo el mundo._

 _Bueno ya es tarde y debo dormir, así que hasta mañana._

 _Candice White Baker (como lo puedes leer... ¡ya tengo apellido materno!)"_

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente, tanto así que ya eran las nueve de la mañana en punto y un auto se estacionaba frente al hogar, los pequeños estaban contentos viendo el vehículo, no obstante las religiosas que les cuidaban tenían el corazón en la mano.

\- Señorita Ponny acaba de llegar el auto de la familia Leagan - decía una joven que vestía un hábito azul mientras ingresaba al despacho de una mujer mayor.

\- Lo sé hermana María - respondía con calma.

\- No debemos dejar que Candy se vaya con ellos señorita Ponny - pidió juntando sus manos en el pecho.

\- No somos ahora los tutores de Candy recuérdelo - contestó la de cabellos grises suspirando y encaminándose a la ventana.

\- Pero la pequeña sufrirá allí, se cuentan historias terribles de Sara Leagan y tenemos que proteger a nuestra niña.

\- La protegeremos orando por ella hermana, mírela, ahora mismo la niña está tarareando una canción mientras se arregla para emprender el viaje, está feliz, roguemos para que el corazón de Candy ablande la dureza de los integrantes de ese hogar.

\- Está bien - terminó de decir obedientemente al tiempo que veía como Candy enfundada en un bonito vestido blanco se aproximaba a ellas.

\- Ya llegaron por mi ¿verdad? - preguntó la niña.

\- Así es Candy - dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

\- Las quiero mucho, siempre serán mis madres, les prometo venir a visitarlas - habló la criatura con alegría y se fundió en un abrazo con cada una de las damas.

\- Señoras - intervino Ernest Leagan que en persona había ido a buscar a la pequeña.

\- Señor Leagan - saludaron ellas sorprendidas de que no fuese un mayordomo o cualquier otro sirviente.

\- Supongo que saben el motivo por el que he venido - informó él sonriendo levemente.

\- Así es - dijo la mayor - esta niña que usted ve aquí es Candice.

\- Buenos días señor Leagan - saludó la chiquilla con cortesía.

\- ¿Así que tu eres la pequeña? ¡Vaya! pues eres muy linda Candice, mi nombre es Ernest Leagan y pasaras unas vacaciones con mi familia ¿Estás de acuerdo? - preguntó acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

\- Si señor - respondió sonriente.

\- Eso es perfecto - manifestó el caballero.

\- Puede llevársela señor Leagan, pero le suplicamos que nos tenga al tanto de ella, la queremos mucho - rogó la hermana María.

\- La cuidaremos muy bien, no se preocupe y trataré de mantenerla informada, si me disculpan es hora de ir por el equipaje de Candy, necesito llegar pronto a casa.

\- Claro que sí - dijo la señorita Ponny procediendo a acompañarlo hasta la entrada donde estaban ya las maletas esperando ser recogidas.

 _\- "Hoy empieza una nueva vida Candy"_ \- eran los pensamientos de la niña...

 **Mansión de la familia Andrew en Lakewood**

\- ¿Puede creerlo tía Elroy? - preguntaba una llorosa Sara Leagan a una mujer mayor.

\- Ernest es un hombre intachable Sara, jamás habría sido capaz de engañarte.

\- Hoy llevará a casa a su bastarda tía - replicó la mujer.

\- Aún no te adelantes hija, recuerda que esa niña no ostenta el apellido así que debes de ignorar tus dudas y acoger a esa chiquilla por unos meses hasta que lleguen por ella, con el pasar de los días verás que no tienes razón para ponerte así.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera?

\- De ser su bastarda con todo derecho podrás echarla de tu casa, pero claro supongo que está demás decirte que debes mantener todo en reserva, nadie de la familia aparte de nosotras debe saberlo, eso sería una vergüenza para los Andrew, recuerda bien que en nuestra familia siempre hemos mantenido los valores muy en alto y la familia siempre ha sido una sagrada institución.

\- Lo sé bien tía, pero debo confesar que yo ya la odio con todo mi corazón, no soporto la idea de que una niña venida de la nada comparta con mis hijos.

\- Sara tienes que entender que solamente son unas vacaciones.

\- Tía...

\- Ve a tu casa y has lo mejor que puedas.

\- Está bien tía. - accedió de mala gana pues lo que había buscado era la forma para cerrarle las puertas a la niña que ella consideraba una intrusa.

 **Mansión Leagan**

\- Candice estamos ya muy cerca de nuestro destino - señaló el hombre deteniendo el auto - por eso es momento de hablarte de algo importante.

\- Digame señor Leagan - habló Candy nerviosa.

\- Creo que Eleonor te ha contado cómo son las cosas, pero no sé si te dijo que no debes de decir en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decir que provienes del hogar de Ponny.

\- ¿Porqué debería de ocultarlo? - preguntó la niña.

\- Porque la sociedad es muy estricta Candy y hay cosas que es mejor tener como un secreto, además recuerda bien que se supone eres la sobrina biológica de Eleonor, es decir que compartes la misma sangre que ella ¿Comprendes? - preguntó el hombre arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la propuesta de su amiga.

\- Lo siento señor Leagan, pero yo no me avergüenzo de mi pasado, estoy muy orgullosa de mis madres y no las ocultaré.

\- Entiende Candy, no es bueno para ti, cuando seas mayor verás como el estigma de ser huérfana no te dejará en paz.

\- No tengo la culpa de ser huérfana.

\- Tienes que ser obediente Candy, tu eres desde ahora para todos hija de Vincent y Eloysa, su hija entiendes, no simplemente la niña que ellos adoptaron - habló él en tono severo.

\- Señor Leagan, perdóneme pero yo soy la hija adoptada de Vincent y Eloysa Baker, si quiere puede llevarme de vuelta al hogar.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres agradar a Eleonor? - preguntó el hombre sorprendido del temple de la pequeña.

\- Yo quiero mucho a la señora Eleonor, desde que la vi lo primero que pensé fue que ella era un ángel y quisiera ser su hija, yo misma me prometí que haría todo por hacerla feliz y obedecerla - habló mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas? - cuestionó.

\- A pesar de eso, yo no puedo aceptar el negar mi pasado, cuando la señora Eleonor me visitó no dijo nada de esto, acepté porque pensé que sería la hija adoptiva de esos señores - contestó la niña secando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Tanto quieres a las señoras que te criaron! - exclamó sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia.

\- Mucho señor, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María son las madres de todos los niños del hogar, son quienes siempre me dieron todo su amor y me cuidaron, jamás las negaré ni a ellas ni mis orígenes señor Leagan; además ser huérfana no es un pecado, Dios nos ama a todos por igual - terminó de decir Candy mirando directamente a los ojos color miel del hombre logrando impactarlo más aún.

\- Está bien Candy, será así entonces, solo recuerda que tus padres adoptivos están viajando de vacaciones.

\- ¡Gracias señor Leagan! - exclamó la niña sorprendiendo al caballero con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- No es nada Candy, solo espero que no te arrepientas algún día de lo que acabas de decidir.

\- No lo haré - afirmó muy segura.

\- Entonces vamos - dijo el hombre poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia dispuestos a entrar sin notar como en el piso superior dos niños preparaban un recibimiento nada agradable para la pequeña.

\- ¡Ahí vienen Neil! ¡Apúrate! ¡Es momento! - exclamaba una niña de ojos castaños.

\- La chiquilla no está sola Eliza - decía el chico en voz baja.

\- ¡Qué importa con quién esté! seguramente es el chofer, vamos Neil tenemos que aprovechar que no están nuestros padres ¡hazlo ya!- apresuraba la niña.

\- Bien... a la cuenta de tres... uno, dos, tres - terminó de contar al tiempo que dos baldes llenos de agua eran vaciados sobre los que estaban en la entrada de la mansión.

 _"¡Splashhh!"_ \- fue el sonido del agua cayendo siendo acompañado de un grito infantil y las risas de dos niños que felices de su maldad festejaban sin ver las consecuencias de su acción, hasta que de pronto escucharon un grito que por un momento les congeló la sangre.

\- ¡Eliza, Neil! ¡Bajen en este mismo instante!- gritó el hombre que estaba tan enojado como mojada estaba su ropa.

\- Señor Leagan - susurró Candy totalmente seca, pues en el último minuto se había movido de lugar.

\- Tranquila Candy, lamento que conozcas de esta manera a mis hijos.

\- Descuide - musitó y a los segundos pudo ver a dos niños, un hombre y una mujer, ambos muy parecidos entre sí y mirándola como si sus enormes ojos marrones fueran dos flechas envenenadas.

\- Me pueden explicar que significa esto. - habló en tono grave.

\- Padre lo sentimos - dijeron a coro.

\- ¿Este era el recibimiento que le tenían planeado a Candy? - preguntó el hombre furioso.

\- Solo era una pequeña broma - habló el varón en voz baja.

\- Queríamos jugar un poco con ella - se defendió la chica sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

\- Pídanle disculpas - ordenó el caballero en voz baja pero peligrosa.

\- ¿Porqué habríamos de hacerlo? si te empapamos a ti - preguntó Eliza sorprendida y claramente en desacuerdo.

\- Eso estaba destinado hacia ella, así que hagan lo que les ordeno.

\- Lo lamento - dijo prontamente el chico que por naturaleza era más cobarde que su hermana.

\- Yo no lo haré padre - habló rebelde la hija del hombre.

\- Entonces no irás a ver a Anthony por un mes entero - determinó el señor Leagan.

\- Estoy segura que no fue su intención lastimarme - intercedió la niña rubia - no te preocupes Eliza.

\- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que me ayudes? ¡Eres una mosca muerta! ¿quieres parecer buena? No eres más que una intrusa en esta casa - escupió grosera.

\- ¡Eliza estás castigada por dos meses, ve a tu habitación en este momento!- ordenó antes que su hija saliera corriendo rumbo a su habitación - Neil como te disculpaste el castigo para ti será quedarte sin postre por una semana.

\- Si padre - habló el chico marchándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Que piensas de todo esto? - le preguntó el hombre a la niña.

\- Fue una broma que quizás quisieron jugarme - contestó sin querer hacerle daño a los hermanos.

\- No... escúchame Candy, tienes que saber que mis hijos no son fáciles de tratar, todo el tiempo han estado acostumbrados a vivir egoístas haciendo lo que se les ha venido en gana, no son malos en realidad.

\- No se preocupe señor Leagan - contestó la niña sintiéndose segura al lado del caballero.

\- Ahora siéntate en el salón y espera a la doncella que te ayudará mientras yo voy a cambiarme.

\- Muy bien - dijo y obedeciendo se adentró a la enorme y lujosa mansión siendo seguida por el hombre que, después de indicarle uno de los sillones, se marchó escaleras arriba.

\- Esto se ve muy antiguo y elegante - murmuró Candy viendo todo a su alrededor.

\- Lo es señorita - dijo una voz muy suave sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto la rubia levantándose del mueble.

\- Mi nombre es Dorothy, la señora Sara antes de irse me indicó que yo debía ayudarla en todo, seré su doncella a partir de hoy.

\- ¿Mi doncella? - preguntó Candy sin saber muy bien cuales eran las funciones de una doncella.

\- Así es, acompáñeme señorita la llevaré a su habitación - indicó Dorothy sonriente.

\- Muy bien - accedió la niña siguiendo a la joven.

\- Espero se sienta cómoda - habló dando paso a la niña que admiraba la blanca habitación rincón por rincón.

\- Es muy linda.

\- Si gusta puedo comenzar a acomodar su equipaje.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo misma Dorothy.

\- No señorita ese es mi deber.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme de decir señorita? - preguntó la niña tomando asiento en una silla.

\- No puedo señorita, sería una falta de respeto, entienda que debo conservar mi trabajo - explicó la muchacha ordenando vestido por vestido en el armario.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

\- Si señorita.

\- Entiendo Dorothy, es solo que me gustaría que seas mi amiga y a los amigos no se les puede tratar de ese modo.

\- Puedo ser su amiga señorita Candy - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedes decirme Candy cuando estemos a solas? - cuestionó.

\- Está bien.

\- Dime Dorothy Eliza y Neil son niños muy fastidiosos ¿Cierto?

\- Son bastante difíciles Candy, pero debes ser fuerte, aunque tengas ganas de salir corriendo recuerda que siempre habrá la manera de ganar la guerra aunque se pierdan las batallas. - aconsejó con la sabiduría que había heredado de su madre.

\- Me asustas, pero descuida yo no me rendiré, estaré aquí hasta que me venga a recoger mi tía Ely, ya verás como ninguno de esos dos logrará vencerme.

\- Eso espero con todo el corazón.

\- Dorothy mira esto - habló la pequeña corriendo hacia una de sus maletas y sacando el hermoso medallón que había recogido hacía un tiempo - ¿se te hace familiar este broche? - Preguntó curiosa y esperanzada pues había notado que la insignia de los Leagan era bastante parecida.

\- Ese broche es, sin duda, de algún miembro de los Andrew, son una familia muy poderosa.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaba la pequeña sorprendida.

\- Sí, son mucho más importantes que los Leagan, aunque ambas familias están emparentadas pues la señora Sara proviene de los Andrew..

\- ¿Viven cerca?

\- Sí.

\- Y por casualidad hay un joven rubio, de ojos azules, muy guapo, que toca la gaita y se viste con ropa de Escocia.

\- Candy me estás describiendo a Anthony Brower Andrew - señaló Dorothy mirando a la pequeña con tristeza pues sabía que Anthony Brower era cercano a Eliza.

\- Pues entonces debo encontrarlo y devolverle su broche ¿No crees Dorothy?

\- ¿Conoces al joven Anthony? - cuestionó la joven intrigada.

\- Es una linda historia, un día él llego a mi como un príncipe y me calmó cuando estaba triste, ese chico es muy especial - decía la pequeña con ojos soñadores.

\- Cuidado Candy, que el príncipe del cual hablas es el favorito de la señorita Eliza y me atrevo a decir que será su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Acaso Anthony está enamorado de Eliza?

\- No lo sé... es difícil saberlo, pero la señora Sara anhela que se concrete un compromiso, quizás aún más que la propia señorita Eliza.

\- Ya veo.. - susurró la rubia decepcionada.

\- Anímate ¿si? tu eres muy pequeña y hay muchos chicos guapos que morirán por ti dentro de unos años.

\- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó sonrojada antes de reír junto con su acompañante hasta que un leve toque en la puerta interrumpió la plática.

...Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

_Continuación del capítulo anterior..._

\- Adelante - fue la voz de Candy autorizando el ingreso a su recámara.

\- Buenos días - saludó con voz monótona una elegante y guapa mujer de mirada dura y desconfiada.

\- Señora Sara - saludó Dorothy inclinando su cabeza levemente.

\- Buenos días señora Sara - saludó también Candy con la cortesía que la maestra de etiqueta, en casa de Eleonor, le había enseñado.

\- Tu debes de ser Candice White Baker - dijo la dama mirándola de pies a cabeza y ligeramente aliviada al ver que no guardaba ni un mínimo parecido con su esposo.

\- Así es señora, mis padres me enviaron para pasar unas vacaciones en su casa - dijo usando el tono más delicado que le fue posible motivada por el temor de ser echada a patadas.

\- Sé bien porqué estás aquí... bueno Candice te doy la bienvenida, Dorothy creo que hace mucho debiste salir de la habitación - recriminó haciendo que la nombrada de un respingo y pidiendo disculpas saliera presurosa.

\- Su residencia es preciosa señora Sara - mencionó Candy el halago tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su interlocutora.

\- Así es Candice, toda esta exquisita decoración es producto de mi buen gusto, yo, como supongo te has dado cuenta, soy Sara Leagan, la señora de la casa y he venido hasta aquí, porque es mi obligación darte la bienvenida y advertirte que para mi la educación y las buenas costumbres son algo con lo que no hay negociación, exijo que todos los integrantes de la familia tengan un comportamiento intachable, pues es nuestro deber hacer honor al prestigio de nuestro apellido. - habló duramente y mirándola con disgusto imaginando la posibilidad de que Candy hubiese heredado todo el físico de su madre.

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda señora Sara - prometió la niña pensando en los días negros que se le avecinaban.

\- Nuestra familia es aristocrática Candice y es una de las familias más importantes de América así que somos frecuentemente invitados a fiestas, cenas y diversas reuniones a las cuales asistirás con nosotros, así que te pido estés a la altura.

\- ¿Deberé asistir aunque me sienta indispuesta? - preguntó recordando las veces en las que elegantemente Eleonor había rechazado ir a algunas reuniones alegando "estar indispuesta".

\- De sentirse indispuesta querías excusada, pero imagino que no vivirás indispuesta todo el tiempo - dijo enarcando una ceja.

\- Tiene razón señora Sara, eh... puede llamarme Candy si gusta - ofreció la niña puesto que le incomodaba ser llamada "Candice" y es que generalmente se le llamaba así solamente cuando la iban a regañar.

\- Bien Candy, y dime, ¿mi esposo te mostró la residencia?

\- No señora Sara.

\- Le diré a Dorothy que lo haga, ¿Conociste a mis hijos?

\- Si - contestó cohibida.

\- Aún así te los presentaré formalmente durante el almuerzo, por ahora no tengo nada más que decirte, así que me retiro y te dejo descansar, por cierto los alimentos se sirven a la hora exacta, la puntualidad es importante. - dijo y dando media vuelta se marchó rumbo al estudio.

\- Por fin se fue... ¡Vaya que es muy dura! - murmuró la rubia aproximándose al gran ventanal - "mi príncipe está tan cerca... te buscaré y te encontraré mi querido ángel" pensó sin poder evitar sonreír.

 **Colegio San Pablo**

\- ¿Así que tu eres el bastardo de los Grandchester? - preguntaba un muchacho de ojos grises con desprecio.

\- No sabía que los asnos hablaban - contestó el niño enojado y tratando de alejarse del otro.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy bastardito? - preguntó deteniéndolo de un brazo - yo soy James Güerlinton, hijo legítimo del duque Gerald Güerlinton, mi madre es la condesa Emilia Frankfurth... ¿La tuya que cosa es? - terminó haciendo la pregunta con mordacidad.

\- Mi madre es una hermosa mujer y tu no debes de hablar de ella con tu sucia boca - le dijo enfadado sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Tienes razón pequeño... las prostitutas suelen ser hermosas... pero eso no les quita lo rameras - escupió burlón mientras se reía al ver que el más chico apretando los puños contenía las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Pide perdón! ¡Tienes que retractarte! - chilló Terrence.

\- ¿Qué me harás si no lo hago? si eres hombre ven... vamos, hazme retractar, dame tu mejor golpe - dijo Güerlinton acercándose a Grandchester sonriendo malvadamente.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - insultó empujándolo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- ¡Qué valiente y atrevido! pusiste tus sucias manos sobre de mi fina ropa, eso desde ya es un hecho admirable... sobre todo porque si yo quisiera podría partirte las piernas - le habló tomándolo del cabello como si de un muñeco se tratase - de echo bastardito es lo que planeo hacer - terminó de decir arrojando al niño al suelo.

\- Me pienso defender - musitó en un susurro el de ojos azules y fue así como se arrojó sobre su oponente dispuesto a defenderse; sin embargo aunque su gesto fue intrépido, no fue suficiente para frenar a James que solo dejó de golpear a Terrence cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse.

\- ¡Dios mío! - gritó una religiosa que palideciendo se acercaba a toda prisa dispuesta a socorrer al muchacho que yacía tendido sobre el césped.

Al día siguiente el duque visitaba a su hijo que acostado en cama se recuperaba de una costilla y un labio roto, además de los sendos moretones que adornaban su infantil anatomía.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo Terrence? - inquirió el hombre sin siquiera saludar al niño o preguntarle como estaba.

\- No importa - contestó prometiéndose a si mismo que tomaría venganza.

\- ¡Dímelo ya! - exigió el caballero.

\- No lo haré - dijo observando con terror como su padre se sacaba el cinto.

\- Entonces me temo que tendré que castigarte por desobediente Terrence - amenazó acercándose a su hijo queriendo tan sólo infundirle miedo, pues jamás habría pensado hacerle daño viéndolo en la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Pues golpéeme si lo desea, o mejor máteme ¡No quiero vivir siendo un bastardo! - exclamó fuera de si.

\- Escúchame bien Terrence, bastardo o no, tú eres mi único hijo y tenerte fue lo mejor que he hecho en esta vida. - habló el hombre volviendo a colocarse el cinto y descolocando al chiquillo pues esas palabras habían sido lo más cerca a una confesión de cariño que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

\- Fue Güerlinton, James Güerlinton, me llamó bastardo y dijo que mi madre era una ramera - confesó el niño de forma átona y en voz baja.

\- Me encargaré.

\- Quiero vengarme - confesó el chiquillo con firmeza.

\- ¿A golpes? - preguntó el mayor.

\- Si.

\- Olvídalo, un Grandchester no se ensucia así las manos - dijo el duque marchándose dispuesto a conversar largamente con la madre superiora, de su cuenta corría que James Güerlinton no permaneciera ni un solo día más en aquel colegio.

-Fin del capítulo -

* * *

Buenas noches chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y la continuación del mismo que les he traído hoy, la elaboración de ambos ha sido bastante cuidadosa; sin embargo si hubiese algún error les pido desde ya disculpas.  
Respondiendo a sus amables comentarios... sí, nuestra querida Candy sufrirá, pero no exactamente igual al anime, pues como ya vieron en el capítulo los hermanos Leagan no lograron mojarla a ella y tuvieron una reprimenda debido a su "bromita", así que no estará tan desprotegida en la mansión; sin embargo igual es necesario, para fortalecer el personaje, que atraviese dificultades.  
Por otro lado Terry, creo que debió de vivir cosas muy duras para llegar a convertirse en el rebelde que conocemos, y pues plasmaré situaciones que creo pudieron haber pasado.

Espero me sigan acompañando y me regalen sus comentarios, ya que son ellos los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo.  
Muchos cariños y abrazos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los Tres Paladines**

-¿Estabas tan hambrienta Candice? casi no dejaste nada en el plato... - decía chillonamente la hija de los Leagan.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta - contestó la rubia bajando la mirada pues realmente tenía mucho apetito y solamente recordó que debía dejar comida en el plato cuando le faltaban escasas dos cucharadas por terminar.

\- Parece que la hija de los amigos de nuestro padre es un poco corriente - criticó Neal con burla.

\- Yo no soy ninguna corriente - se defendió la chiquilla conteniendo las ganas de golpear al muchacho.

\- Niña boba lo que te falta es aprender a ser una verdadera dama... por ahora más pareces una pueblerina cualquiera - afirmó sintiendo el gozo malsano de humillarla.

\- ¿Y acaso alguien aquí podría enseñarme a ser una dama? - inquirió ella tratando de no mostrarse ofendida.

\- Mi hermana es una dama - afirmó haciendo que la mencionada sonriera con aires de grandeza.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y acaso es propio de una dama poner tierra en la cama de las visitas? - cuestionó.

\- ¿De que hablas? no tengo la menor idea - contestó hipócritamente la de cabellos rojos.

\- Supongo que tampoco tienes idea acerca del pequeño ratón alojado dentro de mi cómoda... ¡Jamás pensé que en ésta mansión habrían ese tipo de animalitos! es una verdadera suerte que no me asusten los roedores.

\- ¿Ratón? ¡Tu si que estás loca! - exclamó Eliza riendo malvadamente.

\- Deliras - comentó Neal mordiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana.

\- ¿Se divirtieron tirando la ropa de mi armario? - preguntó la rubia bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

\- No fuimos nosotros - mintió el chico con todo el descaro.

\- Por culpa de ustedes es que tengo que dejar siempre con llave mi habitación...

\- Si lo haces es cosa tuya, además eso no nos interesa - habló Eliza con cinismo.

\- Fueron ustedes dos, pero no se preocupen yo tengo la suficiente clase como para no hacer escándalos.

\- ¿Tu tener más clase que nosotros? ¡Eso debe de ser una broma! - dijo Neal envalentonado.

\- ¡No nos puedes culpar! ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que fuimos nosotros y no alguno de los criados? - cuestionó Eliza mirándola con enojo.

\- No los he delatado hasta ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que callaré siempre - dijo la chica rubia levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Acaso nos amenazas mosca muerta? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Jamás! - dijo ella sonriendo con fingida inocencia - ahora con su permiso me retiro a descansar - se despidió saliendo prontamente del comedor; sin embargo fue seguida por la de ojos castaños.

\- ¡Espera Candice! - bramó Eliza, pero al ver que la rubia la ignoraba una idea perversa cruzó por su mente - te estoy hablando insípida - dijo tomando con rudeza una de las mangas del hermoso vestido verde que portaba la otra.

\- Suéltame, estoy cansada - habló aburrida la rubia.

\- Estás en mi casa, y cuando yo te hable tu debes siempre de hacerme caso, ¿entendiste o te lo explico otra vez? - exigió mientras que con fuerza tiró de la delicada manga verde rompiéndola en el acto.

\- ¡Qué hiciste! - gritó Candy casi asustada de la maldad de la chica.

\- Tu vestido era de mala calidad, apenas si tomé de tu manga, así que no es mi culpa que se haya roto - contestó la chica que riendo se marchó escaleras arriba tirando al suelo el trozo de vestido.

\- Será mejor que botes esos harapos - habló de repente Neal recogiendo la suave y fina tela verde.

\- Dame eso - musitó la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas pues no les daría el gusto de verla llorar.

\- ¿Para qué? ese vestido no sirve ahora, además creo que con esa tela podríamos limpiar los establos - dijo mirándola con desdén.

\- ¡Dame eso! - volvió a repetir con fuerza asustando un poco al chico.

\- Está bien, recógelo - respondió tirando al suelo la manga para después subir corriendo las escaleras.

\- Son muy malos - susurraba la chica recogiendo lo que el otro había tirado y sin que pudiera evitarlo saltaron dos lágrimas mientras se preguntaba si había valido la pena el aceptar la propuesta de Eleonor.

\- ¡Oh Candy! ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Dorothy acercándose a la chica de rizos rubios.

\- Tú sabes bien lo que pasó - contestó ella sin querer dar explicaciones.

\- La señorita Leagan es terrible.

\- Su hermano no se queda atrás.

\- Todo ha sido difícil para ti desde que llegaste, lamento no habértelo advertido - dijo la joven con tristeza.

\- Descuida me di cuenta por mí misma desde el día en que me pusieron aquellos bichos dentro de mi joyero.

\- ¿Porqué no los acusas con sus padres? - inquirió.

\- Lo haría en este mismo momento pero están de viaje y cuando regresen ya se me habrá pasado las ganas de acusarlos.

\- No entiendo porqué callas - habló con curiosidad, pues por mucho menos cualquier otra señorita habría puesto el grito al cielo.

\- Porque no habrá justicia... esos chicos son los reyes de esta casa, son tan consentidos que estoy segura que si digo algo en su contra, será peor para mi.

\- La situación no pinta bien - decía con pesar la chica de uniforme.

\- Quisiera darles una paliza...no sabes cómo me tengo que contener, todo porque debo de ser una dama ¿las damas no golpean no?

\- Jamás - afirmó.

\- Quizás les dé su merecido algún día... quizás no, solo espero que ella venga por mi, la extraño - hablaba Candy más para ella misma que para su oyente.

\- ¿Tu madre? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Me refiero a mi tía - contestó tristemente sintiéndose mal por no poder decir toda la verdad que ocultaba.

\- Espero que sea pronto.

\- Y yo... mientras tanto solamente me queda tener paciencia y pensar en qué cosa matar el tiempo.

\- Deberías de bordar o tocar el piano, seguro que lo harías más lindo que la señorita Eliza.

\- Creo que quizás no - dijo risueña recordando las deformes figuras de la tela de bordar que guardaba en un cesto para ella de lo más inútil.

\- Inténtalo - animaba Dorothy pensando que Candy había sido criada como todas las jóvenes de clase alta.

\- No soy convencional... yo practico otras actividades digamos más al aire libre.

\- ¡Entiendo! así que pintas paisajes. - señaló la muchacha de trenza sintiéndose brillante por su deducción.

\- ¿Pintar? - preguntó antes de volver a reír - verás amiga a mi me gusta entre otras cosas montar a caballo.

\- ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! la señorita Eliza es una experta amazona... ahí me temo que quizás no puedas ganarle, todos los años acompaña a los Andrew en las cacerías y siempre ha recibido elogios.

\- Ah... los Andrew, cuánto quisiera conocer a nuestros vecinos...

\- Solo tienes que salir de la propiedad de los Leagan y tomar el sendero de tu izquierda hasta cuando el camino se divide en dos, luego el lago... eh... no Candy, mejor olvídalo.

\- Continúa amiga - decía ansiosa la ojiverde.

\- No te seguiré diciendo nada, tengo miedo de que trates de ir sola y termines perdida por allí, ¡Ni pensarlo! llegar es fácil para quien conoce la zona, pero para ti...

\- No tendré dificultad alguna.

\- Sería fatal si cayeras en manos de algún asaltante o quizás en la catarata ¡No lo quiero ni imaginar! lo siento pero no te diré nada más.

\- Tenme más confianza Dorothy, a pesar de las apariencias yo soy una chica fuerte, jamás me perdería, vamos amiga dime más - rogaba tratando de convencer a la otra.

\- ¡No insistas Candy! - exclamó la chica segura de lo que decía

\- Tengo que aprovechar que los señores Leagan no están, te lo ruego.

\- No Candy no te ayudaré.

\- Lo siento Dorothy, tienes razón, ya podré conocer más adelante - dijo decidida la rubia.

\- Me alegra que hayas reflexionado - hablaba contenta la joven que desconocía el carácter de su interlocutora.

\- Primero debo de conocer bien la propiedad de los Leagan supongo.

\- Así es querida Candy.

\- Quisiera pasear a caballo, sólo daré algunas vueltas, servirá para relajarme ¿No crees?

\- No sería mala idea, es más ahora mismo buscaré un traje apropiado, pero prométeme que no te irás muy lejos de aquí.

\- Estaré bien - afirmó sin querer prometer nada y haciendo dudar un poco a la muchacha.

\- "Ayúdanos Dios mio" - rezaba interiormente Dorothy asustada de lo que pudiera pasar.

Ya era casi una hora de cabalgar y la rubia no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba o de cómo podría volver, había corrido tanto que no se había detenido a observar el camino para guiarse, desanimada seguía avanzando hasta que pudo apreciar un manto de agua no tan lejos de donde se encontraba.

\- ¡El lago! - gritó emocionada la chiquilla.

\- ¡Baje de ese caballo! - escuchó la voz gruesa de un hombre que apuntándole sin piedad con una escopeta la amenazaba.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó la rubia sin tomar en serio el peligro en que se encontraba.

\- ¿Quién cree que soy? - devolvió la pregunta el sujeto.

\- No lo sé, pero deje de apuntarme - habló la chica tratando de no tartamudear.

\- ¿Porqué habría de hacer eso? - preguntó sarcástico acercándose a la joven que involuntariamente había comenzado a temblar.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - cuestionó asustada.

\- Ya que eres una mocosa insulsa, solamente quiero tu caballo y todas tus joyas, eso que tienes para sujetarte el pelo también ¡Qué desperdicio de los ricos! ponerse oro hasta en la cabeza...

\- Señor llévese todo pero no el caballo... no es mio - suplicó Candy mientras se quitaba los pendientes.

\- Te haré un agujero en la cabeza si sigues hablando - amenazó el bandido.

\- ¡Por favor no!

\- Bájate ya - ordenó impaciente siendo obedecido inmediatamente por la chica.

\- Ahora mocosa te aconsejo que te largues de aquí pues hay muchos lobos y estarán más que felices de convertirte en su cena.

\- ¿Lobos? - preguntó a la nada puesto que el hombre ya se había marchado a todo galope - ¿Qué haré? - se preguntaba y al escuchar un sonido entre la maleza empezó a correr con toda la energía que aún poseía, hasta que exhausta cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar asustada sin notar como un joven la veía sorprendido y curioso.

\- ¿Porqué lloras? - preguntó el muchacho que estaba sentado sobre un muro.

\- ¿Eh? - murmuró Candy levantándose y sentándose sobre sus piernas - eres tú- musitó con el corazón latiendo furiosamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Pequeña deberías ver tu cara... está más sucia que tu ropa si es que se puede.

\- ¿Sucia? - repetía la chica tontamente mientras veía con vergüenza como su pantalón blanco se había vuelvo gris producto del polvo - ¡Vaya! - exclamó sonriendo limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos.

\- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

\- Eres mi príncipe. - declaró ella haciéndolo reír a él por tamaña comparación.

\- En realidad mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andrew.

\- Anthony - repitió Candy recordando su plática con Dorothy.

\- Para servirte, ahora podrías decirme tu nombre ¿O acaso eres un hada del campo?

\- Candy White Baker - dijo el último apellido orgullosa de contar con la protección de Eleonor.

\- ¿Baker? - cuestionó el rubio sorprendido.

\- Eh.. si.

\- Mi primo morirá por conocerte - confesó el chico sonriendo.

\- ¿Porqué? - preguntó mientras se levantaba y acomodaba el cabello que con gracia caía como una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda.

\- Eres hermosa - "Se parece tanto a mi madre... " pensó perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

\- Gracias - dijo tímidamente con las mejillas rojas como dos tomates maduros.

\- Acompáñame a pasear un rato - invitó el joven preguntándose si ella accedería pues las señoritas de sociedad raramente se quedaban a solas con los caballeros.

\- No creo que sea correcto - se negó recordando las lecciones que le habían dado en Nueva York.

\- Te prometo que soy un caballero Candy.

\- No lo dudo... es por eso que quisiera pedirte un favor.

\- Lo que sea - ofreció Anthony.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme a la mansión Leagan? me meteré en un problema sino llego temprano... además que no tengo buenas noticias para ellos...

\- ¿Vives en la mansión?

\- Si, estoy pasando una temporada allí y justo hoy salí a dar unas vueltas a caballo... pero me asaltaron en el camino, como puedes ver perdí el caballo y también mis joyas, las joyas son mías y no me importan, pero el caballo es de los Leagan.

\- Te llevaré y descuida que no tendrás ningún problema, ellos son mis tíos y les explicaré todo.

\- No están en la mansión Anthony... digamos que salí sin permiso - confesó la chica.

\- Entonces no digas nada de lo que pasó, diré que yo fui el que tomó uno de sus caballos y que me lo robaron a mi.

\- No podría dejar que mientas - dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Déjame hacerlo como una travesura, además conmigo no se enojarán, pues yo puedo reponer el caballo y todo será como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Gracias Anthony.

Así fue como el muchacho después de ir por su caballo la llevó de regreso a la residencia dejándola por la parte trasera para que pudiera subir a su recámara sin ser vista; aquella noche Candy no bajó a cenar pues flotaba de felicidad y sentía que su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, mientras tanto los hermanos Leagan estaban felices pensando que la rubia se encontraba abatida por la discusión y el vestido roto, tan solamente Dorothy conocía tamaña aventura pues de forma cómplice escuchaba una y otra vez el relato de la pecosa.

Al día siguiente un caballo mejor del que había sido robado era llevado a las caballerizas de los Leagan, al tiempo que unas rosas de un tenue rosado eran acomodadas por la dama de compañía que soñadora tarareaba una canción imaginando la expresión que pondría su amiga al ver tan galante gesto.

\- ¡Qué hermosas rosas! - exclamó Candy que saliendo del baño se acercaba casi corriendo hasta la mesita de noche.

\- Te las trajo el mismo señorito Anthony, me las dio personalmente para ti.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Solamente que eran para la señorita Candy White, y que te diera los buenos días de su parte.

\- Es tan lindo - confesaba aspirando el dulce aroma de una de las flores.

\- Se ve que le gustas - habló la joven sonriendo.

\- ¡Dorothy no digas eso! - chilló la chica tirando un almohadón directo al rostro de su amiga.

\- Él jamás le ha traído rosas a la señorita Eliza, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños - confesó la chica en voz baja.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Candy más que ilusionada y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

\- Muy bien niña es hora de que bajes de esa nube y aterrices en el comedor pues ya casi es hora y tú aún no estás lista.

\- Está bien - dijo y veinte minutos después bajaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul.

\- ¡Otra vez tarde para el desayuno! - se quejaba Eliza viendo a Candy con envidia.

\- Esta chica no conoce la puntualidad - señalaba el joven viendo su fino reloj de oro.

\- Lamento la tardanza, hubieran empezado sin mi.

\- Solo tratamos de demostrar cortesía - dijo Neal sin mirarla.

\- Gracias entonces - habló la rubia con simpatía.

\- No agradezcas con palabras, mejor hazlo con acciones - apuntó Eliza levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer yo? - preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

\- Es sencillo Candice. - respondió ella mirando a su hermano.

\- Eliza quiere dos libros.

\- Si gustas puedo comprarlos - se ofreció Candy sonriente.

\- Perfecto - sentenció la chica más que feliz.

\- Muy bien ¿Cuáles son? - inquirió la rubia.

\- "El sueño de una bailarina francesa" y "La joven de zapatos rosa" - contestó Eliza sonriendo ante la maldad que estaba haciendo, pues bien sabía que el título de esas obras era inexistente.

\- No te preocupes, los traeré para ti.

\- Le diré al chofer que te lleve - y así fue como la chica salía casi saltando en un pie.

\- Mi hermana quiere ambos libros y te advierto que sino los traes se enfadará y pensará que no quisiste hacerle el favor - advertía Neal aún sabiendo que todo era una trampa.

\- No te preocupes - contestaba optimista.

Horas después Candy salía decepcionada de la librería pues había sido imposible encontrar lo que Eliza le había pedido, inclusive el dueño del negocio le había sonreído con compasión pensando que ella estaba chiflada; sin embargo aquello no había sido lo peor sino que al ver el lugar donde se supone estaba esperándola el auto familiar no había más que el vacío, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que había sido presa de una trampa, una más de los hermanos.

Suspirando desanimada se decidió caminar por la plaza sin ver muy bien por donde iba, hasta que fue sorprendida por los gritos de algunos niños y de un chico que al parecer había perdido el control de su auto y estaba dispuesto a arrollarla, así que presa del miedo solamente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo a pocos centímetros de que éste sucediera el auto se detuvo permitiendo suspirar al conductor que prontamente se bajo del vehículo.

\- Hola... disculpa por el susto - habló tímidamente un chico de lentes.

\- ¿No morí? - preguntó y abriendo los ojos se sorprendió al ver el rostro del chico tan cerca del suyo propio.

\- No lo creo - contestó el de gafas poniendo un dedo sobre la respingona nariz de la rubia.

\- Vaya... ¡Acaso no te fijas por donde manejas! - le gritó asustando al chico que riendo retrocedió unos pasos pues parecía que la rubia le asestaría un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Perdón, perdón - repetía haciéndola enojar más.

\- Pude haber muerto - bufó cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

\- Lo sé... el auto se salió de control... pero te juro que nunca antes había pasado... lo que pasa es que es un modelo experimental - habló inseguro el joven rascándose la cabeza sin saber muy bien como actuar pues él nunca había visto a otra joven tan hermosa como la que tenía enfrente.

\- Ya... bueno creo que solo podré perdonarte si me haces un favor - dijo la chica cambiando de ánimo en un instante y sonriendo con tanta dulzura que el muchacho sintió como de pronto su corazón salía del pecho.

\- Lo que quieras - dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

\- ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la mansión Leagan?

\- ¿Porqué un ser humano normal querría ir allá? ¿Acaso eres amiga de los desagradables Leagan? - cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- ¡Que gracioso eres! - dijo riendo - lo que pasa es que estoy pasando una temporada con esa familia. - explicó ella.

\- Entonces sube a mi auto - invitó abriendo la portezuela amarilla.

\- ¿Subir? ¿Seguro que no moriremos? - preguntó ella desconfiada de subir a ese cacharro amarillo.

\- Descuida, que el error de hace un momento me permitió conocer bien el fallo y sé como evitar que vuelva a pasar.

\- ¿Seguro? - inquirió levantando una ceja.

\- No te arrollé. - dijo él con simpleza haciendo sonreír a la joven.

\- ¡Vaya! Supongo que tengo que conformarme con eso, está bien... eh, pero creo que hay algo que estamos olvidando...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Soy Candy White ¿Y tu?

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué despistado soy! mi nombre es Alistear Cronwell, pero puedes llamarme Stear.

\- Ahora que no eres un extraño podemos irnos en paz - dijo ella alegre - Stear quiero llevar viva recuérdalo - añadió con humor.

\- Descuida Candy, todo está bajo control.

Quince minutos después ambos salían empapados del lago a donde el auto los había llevado como si tuviera voluntad propia.

\- Al menos seguimos vivos - decía la chica escurriendo su cabello.

\- Empapados hasta los huesos... perdón Candy ¿Estás molesta? - preguntaba un tímido Stear mientras se secaba los lentes.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Fue la mejor aventura en mucho tiempo! - expresó ella feliz consolando así al muchacho.

\- Eres la única que puede estar feliz después de algo como esto, ni siquiera mi hermano se somete a mis inventos.

-¿ Así que tu inventaste el auto?

\- Te lo debí de advertir ¿No es cierto? - preguntó

\- Creo que en fondo lo imaginaba Stear, el paseo fue genial muchas gracias, ahora sólo debes acompañarme a la mansión de los Leagan, en el camino nos secaremos un poco.

\- ¡Mira Candy! una carreta ¿Le pedimos que nos lleve? - como respuesta la chica dio un silbo que hizo detener al anciano que la manejaba y que gustoso aceptó llevarlos hacia su destino, media hora más tarde Candy estornudaba mientras Dorothy desenredaba su cabello.

\- Te estás haciendo una experta entrando por la puerta trasera - retaba Dorothy.

\- ¿No es fantástico? ¡Esta semana es la semana de aventuras para Candy! a pesar de las maldades de Eliza y Neal yo soy feliz mi querida amiga.

\- Solamente por eso no te reto como te mereces pequeña pilla - decía casi maternalmente la chica aunque tan solamente era unos cuantos años mayor.

\- ¡Nada de lo que hagan esos hermanos me quitará la sonrisa Dorothy!

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que Eliza y Neal recién estaban empezando con sus maldades.

\- ¡No me gusta esa chica mamá! - lloriqueaba Eliza en las faldas de su madre.

\- Calla Eliza, trata de ser amable, demuestra que eres una dama.

\- ¡Mi padre me ha prohibido ver a Anthony un mes! ¡No es justo!

\- Eliza con lo que hiciste en lugar de quejarte deberías agradecer que no te diera una bofetada.

\- Tu también quieres a esa mocosa mamá.

\- Es voluntad de tu padre - contestó la dama secamente.

\- No lo acepto.

\- Acabo de llegar de un viaje largo y me siento fatigada, no tengo deseos de escuchar más quejas tuyas, así que márchate a tu habitación.

\- "Hasta mi madre la quiere... me las pagarás Candice, si no puedo echarte al menos haré de tu estancia aquí un infierno" - se prometió mientras iba a la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¡Eliza cierra las cortinas! El sol me molesta - gruñía Neal cubriéndose los ojos.

\- Despierta ya Neal que mamá y papá ya llegaron

\- Los saludaré más tarde, ahora vete.

\- No es hora de dormir Neal ¡Despierta de una vez! debes de ayudarme, tengo que fastidiarle la vida a Candy.

\- Ese es tu asunto Eliza, no me metas más en esas cosas, no quiero que mi padre me castigue, además ya hicimos suficiente.

\- ¡Nada es suficiente!

\- Estas envidiosa de ella ¿Cierto? - preguntaba el muchacho sentándose en la cama.

\- Callate tonto.

\- Si tanta envidia le tienes porqué no haces que se meta ella misma en problemas...

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntaba llena de maldad.

\- Con la tía abuela por ejemplo, ya sabes lo fastidiosa que es.

\- ¡Excelente! - exclamaba la chica satisfecha.

\- Largo y déjame dormir

\- Ahora tengo un plan - murmuró Eliza tarareando en busca de su rival.

\- Candy, necesito un favor - le dijo al encontrársela en el pasillo.

\- ¿Porqué no se lo pides a alguna sirvienta?- preguntó la rubia con desconfianza.

\- Es algo secreto y quiero que me escuches - habló la de cabellos rojos.

\- Bien. - aceptó Candy cruzando los dedos y esperando que no sea otra jugarreta.

\- Como sabes aún estoy castigada y yo quisiera que vayas en representación mía a la mansión de los Andrew y le lleves una tarta de almendras a la tía abuela.

\- ¿A la mansión vecina?

\- Si me dices que sí me iré ahora mismo pedirle a las criadas que preparen una y yo misma la pondré en el horno luego.

\- Pues no le veo nada malo a eso.

\- ¡Claro que no es malo! mi tía estará encantada conmigo y será una forma interesante para que te conozca a ti también, a ver si así ella te enseña los modales que te faltan - dijo maliciosamente.

\- Solamente te haré el favor porque quiero entretenerme en algo y será bueno pasear. - decía la joven mientras miles de imágenes de Anthony venían a su mente.

\- Si, si.. lo que digas, hablaré con la criada entonces.

\- Eliza no sé como llegar a la mansión.

\- Dile al jardinero, seguro él podrá ayudar con eso - habló fastidiada la chica.

\- ¡Muy bien!

 _\- horas después -_

\- Muchas gracias señor Withman - decía Candy bajando de la carreta con el pastel en las manos y llena de ilusión esperando ver al que creía era su príncipe.

\- Candy la entrada es por la derecha - indicó el anciano.

\- ¿Dónde está el portal? - preguntó recordando el maravilloso portal de rosas donde había visto a su príncipe.

\- Bueno ese está por la izquierda Candy.

\- ¡Gracias señor Withman! - gritó la chica que había empezado a correr en esa dirección.

\- Vaya cuánta energía... lo malo es que olvidé preguntarle cuál portal quería encontrar... - murmuraba el anciano preocupado.

Mientras tanto Candy tarareando llegaba a un hermoso portal cubierto por una cascada.

\- ¡Cuánto dinero tienen! que extraño invento es este... ¿Para que servirá esta cadena? - se preguntó jalándola.

\- ¡No la toques! - fue la exclamación de un muchacho, sin embargo ya había llegado tarde pues Candy la había ignorado.

\- ¡Qué hice! - exclamó Candy asustada viendo como aquel portal era una suerte de represa.

\- ¡Ayuda! - gritó un chico haciendo sentir peor a la rubia.

\- ¡Lo siento! - respondió ella mirando como el pequeño bote era arrastrado por la corriente.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Yo estaba durmiendo! ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la rubia gritando.

\- ¡Busca la cuerda en ese árbol y pásamelo! - pidió él, a lo que ella asustada obedeció inmediatamente.

\- ¡Eres buena con el lazo! - alabó satisfecho al ver la excelente puntería de la chica.

\- ¡Gracias!

Minutos más tarde ambos chicos estaban sentados uno frente a otro conversando alegremente.

\- ¡Así que no sabías nadar!- dijo ella riendo.

\- Al contrario, soy un gran nadador - presumió el chico.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi camisa es de seda y muy costosa y no quiero que se ensucie ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo - dijo ella pensando que su compañero era muy vanidoso.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas señorita gatita?

\- ¿Gatita? ¡Que gracioso! mi nombre es Candy White - dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

\- Mi nombre es Archibald Cronwell, pero puedes llamarme Archie. - propuso guiñando un ojo.

\- Es un lindo nombre.

\- Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí Candy? ¿Y para quién es eso que tienes allí? - preguntó señalando el pastel.

\- Yo soy invitada en la casa Leagan y Eliza me pidió que le trajera ese pastel de almendras a la tía abuela Elroy.

\- ¡Pastel de almendras a la tía! ¡Oh Candy! menos mal que te pregunté... no quiero ni imaginar si hubieras logrado tu objetivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Archie? me asustas.

\- La tía abuela es alérgica al pastel de almendras, en realidad lo es a todo lo que tenga almendras.

\- ¡Dios mio! ¿Eliza no lo sabia? - preguntó ella aunque en su interior conocía la respuesta.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabe! lo hizo por maldad, seguramente pensaba echarte la culpa a ti de esto.

\- Es demasiado - murmuró Candy incrédula.

\- ¿Lo crees? A mi no me extraña... Candy, ella realmente debe de odiarte.

\- No lo entiendo, jamás le di razón para ello.

\- Porque eres muy linda, por eso - contestó él con naturalidad.

\- No digas eso - pidió ella avergonzada - mas bien dime qué debo de hacer ahora.

\- Le dirás que le diste el pastel a un criado y que éste prometió entregárselo.

\- ¿Tu crees que me crea?

\- Sí, tan sólo no le digas que sabes lo de la alergia, déjala que piense que tuvo éxito... sino se afanará más en molestarte.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Te parece si me regalas el pastel a mi? mi hermano, mi primo y yo te lo agradeceremos.

\- Por mí no hay inconveniente.

\- Gracias... ¿Escuchas Candy?

\- Sí, creo que ya vienen por ti.

\- Ajá... mi hermano es muy escandaloso, les daré el alcance en el camino Candy, así que te tengo que dejar.

\- Ve Archie y que disfruten del pastel.

\- Gracias gatita- le dijo y se acercó para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla dejando a una chica sonrojada y nerviosa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Viejas Heridas**

\- Si ya sabes que te soy infiel ¿Porqué no me has puesto en evidencia? - preguntó la mujer con cautela mientras estudiaba cada gesto de su marido.

\- Eres una tonta por completo, para empezar ¿Cómo se te ocurrió engañarme? Parece que olvidaste lo temibles que podemos ser los Grandchester - escupió mirándola con burla y acariciando de forma peligrosa el cuello femenino.

\- De nada puedes culparme, me has condenado a vivir en la soledad, me has negado tu amor, y ni siquiera tu cuerpo me pertenece, me canse de que vinieras a mi solamente cuando estás furioso o ebrio y aún así ni siquiera seas capaz de concretar las cosas, incluso dudaría de tu hombría sino fuera por la existencia de tu bastardo - declaró sin pensar en que la mano que acariciaba su cuello comenzaría a cerrarse lentamente - Suéltame - articuló como pudo tratando de empujar con sus manos al hombre.

\- Querías tenerme entre tus sábanas, siempre te gusto la forma en que te tocaba aunque bien sabías que pensaba en ella ¿Cierto? - interrogó el duque antes de soltarla con brusquedad.

\- ¡Eres un animal! - gritó ella tosiendo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas varoniles.

\- Que sepas que todo esto es tu culpa, pues siempre supiste que la amaba, fuiste tú quien insistió seguir con la farsa del matrimonio, así que ahora aguanta las consecuencias - dictaminó él sentándose en un fino mueble.

\- Antes del matrimonio no parecía que yo te era tan indiferente ¡Me deseabas! Me querías meter en tu cama, querías bailar conmigo cada pieza, querías mi compañía - reclamó ella recordando su pasado.

\- Eso fue antes de conocerla a ella - dijo secamente.

\- Me has hecho sufrir por causa de tu aventura con esa.

\- ¿Acaso has sido una sufrida y devota esposa? - interrogó levantándose y dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal de donde se podían ver los jardines - mira a esa niña, tus hijos son la prueba de que aplacar tus deseos no te fue tan difícil - habló mordazmente.

\- ¡Yo te amaba a ti! Quería ser completamente tuya, moría por tener en mi vientre a un hijo nuestro, pero tú me quitaste esa oportunidad - reclamó ella acercándose al caballero y tomándolo del brazo - Si hubieras querido yo te habría hecho tan dichoso - dijo soltándolo como si quemara y dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Sé bien lo que querías, lo que buscabas era un hijo nuestro para que heredase el ducado y desterrar así a mi propio hijo ¿Piensas que soy tonto? - cuestionó él enarcando una ceja.

\- Por eso nunca... - susurró sin atreverse a terminar

\- Exacto, pero no te puedes quejar, lo disfrutaste de igual manera ¿cierto? siempre he sido buen amante - dijo con sorna.

\- ¡Eres un infeliz!

\- ¡Sí mi querida esposa! ¡Sí! Soy un infeliz, pero todo eso es gracias a ti, arruinaste mi vida y yo arruiné la tuya, así que todo lo hice fue simplemente equilibrar la balanza - sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Esa actriz no era de nuestra clase, aunque yo hubiera renunciado a ti jamás la habrían aceptado a ella que solamente es una sucia prostituta americana - dijo con desprecio haciendo que el hombre diera vuelta y se lanzara hacia ella como una fiera.

\- Muerde tu venenosa lengua antes de ofenderla - siseó furioso.

\- Es ella la que me ofende con su existencia, por su causa has destruido cualquier atisbo de felicidad en mi, has arruinado mis ilusiones, todo por el amor a esa, aunque bien sabes que jamás podrá ser tuya.

\- ¡Tu que sabes!

\- ¿Te piensas muy astuto por hacer de mi vida un infierno? te diré que no pudiste estar más equivocado, pues no solamente me destruiste sino que también condenaste a tu bastardo, él jamás te querrá.

\- Si tú hubieras sido madre para mi hijo yo habría sido un esposo para ti - reveló el hombre ante la sorpresa de ella - no supiste jugar bien tus cartas.

\- Lo detesto, si no hubiera existido todo hubiera sido diferente - escupió cada palabra con toda la ira que su corazón albergaba.

\- Que pena que lo detestes, por cierto mañana volverá al castillo y deberás cambiar tu actitud, no quiero malos modos, ni malas caras ¿Lo entendiste?

\- ¡No lo acepto!

\- Entonces te recomiendo que busques una casa en cualquier barrio bajo, porque la necesitarás cuando te eche de aquí, lástima por tus propios hijos que se quedarán en la nada ¿Ellos podrán perdonarte el que los arruines? ¡Qué tristeza que se enteren de los pecados de su madre! - exclamó teatralmente mientras que ella temblaba de furia.

\- Nunca serás feliz Richard, aunque me repudiaras, nunca estarás con ella.

\- Ella me ama, tenemos lazos que nunca podrán ser rotos, ya verás como algún día se terminará convirtiendo en mi duquesa.

\- ¡Maldito seas tú y esa mujerzuela! - rugió antes que la puerta fuese abierta.

\- Milord, el conde Bayron lo espera - anunció el mayordomo interrumpiendo y sin sorprenderse por aquella escena, pues era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Gracias Jhon - dijo cuando hubieron salido de la habitación - por favor dile a tu esposa que se encargue de renovar la habitación de mi hijo, quiero que compre ropa nueva, libros, relojes y juguetes, cualquier cosa que pueda gustarle a un chico de su edad.

\- "Así será señor" - murmuró observando como el duque a grandes zancadas entraba a su despacho y pensando para sí mismo que lo que el niño necesitaba era algo que nunca podrían comprarle... "amor".

\- ¿Otra discusión innecesaria? - preguntó un hombre de cabello y ojos negros como la noche.

\- Pierdo los papeles con ella, no la aguanto más... - murmuró Richard y sin mucha ceremonia sirvió dos vasos de whisky.

\- ¿Porqué fue esta vez? - inquirió el caballero probando la bebida -"Exquisito" - murmuró con placer mientras esperaba respuesta.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, además básicamente es lo mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Escuchas? Está quebrando todo, tal parece que dijiste algo que la puso realmente furiosa - comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Le dije que convertiré a Eleonor en mi duquesa.

\- Algo que ciertamente traería un aire fresco a nuestro círculo - habló complacido Bayron - deberías hacerlo.

\- Tonterías, te comenté lo de su hija, ella tiene una vida que no dejará y yo no quiero dar que hablar, no arriesgaré mi posición por salvar algo que ya es pasado.

\- Eres necio amigo, pero al respecto de la niña hay algo que me preocupa - dijo bajando el tono de voz - Tu has visitado América algunas veces, he hecho cuentas por ti y en fin...¿no has pensado que esa chiquilla podría ser tuya?

\- ¡De que hablas! - exclamó Richard incrédulo - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Me vas a pedir que te explique cómo? Pensé que sabías como venían los niños al mundo - se mofó al ver la expresión de su amigo.

\- ¡Me lo hubiera dicho!

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡para que se lo arrebates también!, sí, era obvio que te lo diría.

\- Maldición - masculló haciendo cuentas mentales.

\- ¿Te molesta acaso? - preguntó extrañado mientras se levantaba por hielo para su bebida.

\- Viajaré a América, tengo que hablar con Eleonor y si es que fuera mi hija sería como un regalo del cielo, sería mi oportunidad.

\- ¿La arrancarás de su madre como lo hiciste con tu hijo? - quiso saber el pelinegro.

\- Con Terrence no tenía alternativa, con ella podría ser distinto, podría ganarme su amor, la niña es hermosa. - habló Richard sintiendo que ya amaba a la pequeña aún sin estar seguro si era o no suya.

\- No será fácil amigo.

\- Cierto, pero no hay nada imposible - sentenció el duque complacido.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, cada uno de ellos es enormemente valioso para mi y son como mi combustible para seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Gracias por acompañarme!


	14. Chapter 14

**Pacto de Amistad**

\- ¿Qué te pasa Eliza? - _cuestionó con fastidio un muchacho de ojos miel._

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? me pasa que estoy harta de tener un hermano cobarde, eso me pasa - _chilló ella acercándose a grandes pasos y tomando el libro que él sostenía en la mano para después estrellarlo en el piso._

\- Cuidado con lo que dices - _advirtió molesto de tener que aguantar los frecuentes ataques de ira de la pelirroja._

\- Todo es culpa de Candy, estoy harta de ella y de su fingida dulzura, no la quiero ver nunca más - _exclamó con una voz cargada de desprecio._

\- Ya llegarán por ella y se la llevarán lejos. - _dijo despreocupado el joven._

\- ¿Sabes lo que llegó esta mañana?

\- Si no lo dices no lo sabré - _respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco_ \- me aburre tu misterio hermanita - _masculló malhumorado._

\- ¡Tres invitaciones para la fiesta de la vieja! Tony, Stear y el inútil de Archibald la han invitado ¿Entiendes Neal? a nosotros nos hacen una invitación que incluye a todos los miembros de la familia, pero a la señorita no... a ella le dan un privilegio que no se merece. - _contaba rabiosa paseándose de un lado a otro en la alcoba._

\- Recuerda que es hija de los amigos de mi padre, seguramente conoce a esos tres desde hace mucho, ¿qué problema te haces? después de todo tan sólo es la fiesta de la tía Elroy, no es la coronación de la reina - _se burló el muchacho cansado de los berrinches de la chica._

\- ¡Estás insoportable!

\- Bueno... ¿tienes algún plan? - _preguntó con tedio._

\- Quiero que no vaya a la fiesta y que quizás necesite un médico.

\- ¿Quieres hacerle lo mismo que a la pesada de Annie Britter? - _cuestionó el joven con diversión._

\- El purgante fue una idea genial pero Candice merece que seamos más drásticos. - _manifestó con firmeza._

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues últimamente han traído caballos muy ariscos...

\- ¡Una caída! - _exclamó con sorpresa._

\- Sería ideal ¿no lo crees? no solo no podría asistir a la fiesta sino que quedaría postrada en cama por unos días.

\- Su familia vendrá y se la llevará lejos... pero papá estará furioso con nosotros por no haberla cuidado - _expuso el moreno pensando en todos los inconvenientes de aquel plan._

\- Los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, además papá te ordenó que le mostraras nuestras tierras ¿no? pues es hora que seas obediente, llévala y hazla llegar hasta el lago, luego le dirás que los caballos necesitan tomar agua, es en ese momento que puedes aprovechar y poner una púa bajo su silla de montar, así cuando la mosca muerta suba el caballo saldrá desbocado... en seguida irás tras ella como si la fueses a ayudar, ¡pero lástima Neal... no puedes solo! por ello le gritarás que buscarás ayuda y bueno luego puedes dar una vuelta por allí y venir a peso lento.

\- ¿Y si nos descubriesen? - _preguntó ligeramente asustado._

\- ¡Todo será perfecto! La propia Candice apoyará tu versión ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Será divertido escucharla gritar - _contestó el chico sonriendo con vileza._

 _Al día siguiente todo se había dado tal y como Eliza lo había planeado, Candy estaba aferrada al caballo llorando asustada y rogando a Dios porque el animal se detuviera; sin embargo aquello no sucedía, cada segundo que pasaba era llevada a mayor velocidad hasta que de un momento a otro el equino la arrojo por los aires._

\- ¿Viste eso Puppet? - _preguntó un joven rubio a un animalito que le miraba sin entender_ \- ¡Tal parece que tenemos que salvar a una dama! - _gritó mientras se quitaba la camisa y se metía a las aguas dispuesto a rescatar a la joven que había caído inconsciente._

 _Al ser un excelente nadador, no había tardado mucho en cumplir su objetivo, escasos minutos después aquel chico saldría llevando en brazos a la joven que aún permanecía en la oscuridad. Con cuidado la depositó en la orilla mirando con detenimiento aquel rostro tan delicado._

\- Pareces una muñeca de porcelana - _susurró mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la joven._

\- Me duele la cabeza - _se quejó ella unos minutos después para alivio de su cuidador._

\- Es normal - _dijo acercándose un poco más observando sorprendido los intensos ojos verdes que se acababan de abrir._

\- ¡Un oso! - _exclamó asustada._

\- Los osos no hablan, al menos no los que yo conozco - _bromeó el muchacho quitándose sus lentes oscuros._

\- Lo siento - _se disculpó apenada_ \- ¿Qué me paso? - _preguntó sin poder poner en orden sus recuerdos._

\- Bueno creo que eres una muy mala amazona con un caballo demasiado arisco que decidió que era buena idea obligarte a dar un baño.

\- ¡Mala amazona! - _exclamó incrédula._

\- Caíste al lago y te acabo de sacar - _terminó de decir viendo como la chica bajaba la mirada pensativa._

\- Yo soy muy buena amazona y ese caballo era muy manso... es extraño - _murmuró tratando de eliminar las sospechas que comenzaban a germinar en su cabeza._

\- ¿Entonces? - _inquirió él con curiosidad._

\- Nada, son tonterías mías, gracias por salvar mi vida - _dijo decidiendo que era imposible que los hermanos Leagan sean tan crueles como para provocarle un accidente._

\- No tiene que agradecer señorita - _dijo él haciendo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia._

\- No me digas señorita, mi nombre es Candy y ¿cuál es el suyo?

\- Soy Albert, mucho gusto pequeña Candy, pero no me trates de usted que me haces sentir muy viejo y realmente no lo creo ser.

\- Muy bien Albert - _accedió antes de estornudar._

\- Me temo que has pescado una gripe - _comentó el muchacho._

\- Soy más fuerte que eso... - _habló convencida mientras se quitaba el chaleco de su traje._

\- ¿Eres una Andrew o una Leagan?

\- Soy Candice White Baker - _contestó exprimiendo la prenda_ \- ¿qué hacías aquí Albert?

\- Descansaba un rato, verás pequeña yo soy un vagabundo y por lo pronto estoy quedándome en una cabaña abandonada.

\- ¡Un vagabundo!

\- ¿Echarás a correr? - _preguntó con desilusión._

\- ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? - _cuestionó mirándolo con una extraña fascinación._

\- Eres una señorita, es lo lógico _\- dijo con simpleza._

\- ¿Tú un vagabundo y yo una señorita? bien podría ser al revés, yo una chica que no tenga donde ir y tú un jovencito adinerado ¿qué mas da todo eso? los apellidos, el dinero... al final nada de eso habla de ti, nada de eso dice la clase de persona que eres, los vestidos son solo los disfraces que usamos _\- divagó pensando sobre si misma, pues en el fondo de su ser se sentía que no tenía nada ni nadie, pero sin imaginar lo que aquellas palabras calarían en su compañero._

\- Eso que has dicho es demasiado cierto y demasiado sabio Candy _\- comentó tras un momento de reflexión._

\- Solo es la verdad Albert, pero dime... ¿podría preguntarte algunas cosas? tengo curiosidad por tu modo de vida.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Tienes familia? ¿porqué te has convertido en un vagabundo? ¿no te sientes solo? - _el joven sonrió disimulando un poco el dolor que le causaban aquellas_ _interrogantes, "_ familia" _pensaba, claro que tenía "_ ¿pero acaso sirve tener una familia que te oculta?" _se preguntó una vez más como siempre._

\- No tengo familia y no me siento solo, soy feliz de vivir así, es mejor estar rodeado de la naturaleza, los animales y las plantas son más amables que mucha gente ¿no crees? además tengo este amigo - _respondió señalando una mofeta que descansaba sobre una canasta -_ se llama Puppet y lo llevo a todas partes - _informó tomando al animalito entre sus brazos._

\- Es hermosa - _halagó la chica acariciando con ternura a la mascota del joven y después de unos breves instantes y tras pensarlo un poco añadió_ \- Albert, entiendo tu modo de vida pero uno siempre necesita de alguien, un amigo que te escuche y te consuele cuando estés triste o que comparta tus alegrías cuando pasa algo bueno, tú necesitas a alguien más aparte de Puppet - _terminó de decir sintiendo una punzada en su corazón mientras recordaba a Annie._

\- Debes de tener muchos de amigos - _respondió sin querer agregar algo más._

\- Recién he conocido a tres chicos lindos y Dorothy, la joven que me ayuda en la mansión Leagan, es muy buena conmigo, pero creo que no tengo aún ningún amigo de esos que te dije y me gustaría mucho tenerlo ¿sabes? Tengo muchas cosas que contar, quisiera poder tener a alguien para mi ¿no quieres tener lo mismo? ¿no tienes secretos que compartir?

\- Me tomas por sorpresa, yo no había pensado en eso desde hace mucho, asumí que la vida que había elegido siempre sería solitaria - _explicó con un halo de tristeza que pudo percibir la chica._

\- Pues sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero quisiera ser tu amiga Albert, me has salvado la vida además, así que supongo que eso es algo que siempre me atará a ti de alguna manera, cada segundo a partir de ahora te lo deberé.

\- Estás exagerando Candy...

\- Por favor Albert, sé mi amigo, estoy muy sola y no puedo confiar en nadie, acéptame - _pidió poniéndose frente al rubio tomando por sorpresa una de sus manos._

\- ¡Candy! Está bien, desde hoy seremos amigos. - _aceptó con asombro disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto._

\- Compartiremos todo ¿está bien? - _pidió la chica con los ojos brillantes y llenos de entusiasmo._

\- Las alegrías y las tristezas - _culminó de decir él cruzando los dedos tras su espalda pues bien sabía que habrían cosas que jamás podría confesar a su pequeña y nueva amiga._

\- Muy bien - _afirmó ella y llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza procedió a desanudar el arreglo de su cabello haciendo que pronto éste cayera en cascadas sobre su espalda._

\- ¿Qué haces Candy? - _preguntó el chico intrigado._

\- Es para ti - _contestó entregándole el bello prendedor en forma de rosa que había sostenido su peinado_ \- es para que lo conserves siempre, así cada vez que te sientas solo podrás verlo y saber que cuentas conmigo.

\- Yo no tengo nada que darte - _dijo emocionado recibiendo el delicado regalo_ \- pero oye a cambio te prometo que mi amistad será eterna, no importa donde vayas yo siempre estaré allí para ti, de alguna manera me las ingeniaré para estar cerca tuyo.

\- Necesito saber cómo encontrarte - _pidió ella._

\- Deja un recado dentro de una botella, la corriente se encargará de llevármela, escríbeme y dime el lugar donde quieras verme y allí estaré sin falta - _prometió con la ilusión grabada en sus varoniles facciones._

\- No dudes que encontrarás una carta mía cada día - _garantizó regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa_.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

\- Te busca alguien - _habló el joven triste por tener que alejarse_ \- será mejor que me vaya, por favor no me menciones ¿si? Recuerda que solo soy un vagabundo.

\- No diré a nadie sobre ti - _afirmó ella con seguridad._

\- Grita que aquí estás sino no podrá encontrarte.

\- Está bien... ¡Anthony! ¡Estoy aquí!

\- Adiós Candy, escríbeme.

\- Adiós Albert, no dejes de contestarme.

 _Candy al verse sola se sentó en la orilla dispuesta a esperar por Anthony, mientras en su mente no dejaba de rondar la imagen de Albert, su voz profunda y sus bellos ojos azules._

\- ¡Candy! Tuve miedo de que algo te pasara - _declaró un joven rubio mientras a toda prisa bajaba de su caballo._

\- No me pasó nada, estoy empapada pero muy bien, dime Anthony ¿cómo sabías lo que paso?

\- Encontré a Neal mientras iba a la casa de los Leagan, me contó todo y decidí venir a buscarte yo mismo.

\- Gracias Anthony - _habló enternecida._

\- Vamos Candy, te llevaré de regreso a la mansión mientras me vas contando qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

\- Muy bien.

 _Aquel día Neal durmió aliviado de que nadie se enterase de su participación en el accidente, pero Eliza en cambio no dejo de maldecir toda la noche, estaba furiosa y frustrada pues no sólo no había funcionado su malévolo plan sino que lo único que consiguió fue que todos tratasen a Candy mejor que nunca, inclusive su madre, además y como cereza del pastel tuvo que tragarse su envidia al ver que el mismo Anthony Brower se había encargado de llevarla a la residencia._

 _En los días siguientes al accidente ambos chicos habían estado evitando a la rubia, Neal por cobardía y Eliza porque planeaba un nuevo plan para deshacerse de la joven que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo de cualquier manera todo aquello había sido un respiro para Candice, quien con total tranquilidad había podido ir diariamente al lago para dejarle una carta a su amigo._

\- ¿Y qué es todo esto William? - _preguntó un hombre sorprendido viendo varias botellas sobre la mesa del muchacho._

\- ¡Es mi correspondencia! - _contestó emocionado el aludido mientras sostenía en alto un delicado papel color rosa._

\- ¿De qué se trata este juego? - _inquirió el pelinegro enarcando una ceja._

\- Tengo una amiga y ésta es una de sus cartas, las botellas permiten que las cartas me lleguen - _explicó sencillamente -_ y yo le escribo las respuestas y se las dejo en un tronco hueco cerca a la caballeriza de los Leagan ¿no es fantástico?

\- ¿Quién es la jovencita? ¿cómo la conociste? ¿dónde vive? - _cuestionó preocupado pues era su deber velar por el rubio y proteger su identidad._

\- Se llama Candy White Baker, la rescaté del lago y vive en la mansión Leagan, es una invitada así es que no tiene nada que ver con la familia, deberías verla George, es una niña muy hermosa, ella piensa que soy un vagabundo y le he revelado que me llamo Albert.

\- ¿Sabes que te estás poniendo en riesgo?

\- Ella nunca me traicionará, es una amiga ya te lo dije, mira - _dijo abriendo un cofre y mostrando su contenido_ _habló con orgullo_ \- esto que vez aquí es su broche del cabello, me lo regalo y nos hemos prometido amistad eterna, ¡es mi primera amiga!

\- Tenías amigas y amigos en el San Pablo - _le recordó observando el fino broche de oro._

\- A los cuales tuve que abandonar ¿no? Me tuve que alejar de ellos y quizás nunca más los vuelva a ver.

\- No seas exagerado, cuando asumas tu puesto en la familia te reencontrarás con todos.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso? Tengo diecisiete todavía.

\- Cuando hayas aprendido lo suficiente, por lo pronto tenemos que pulir tu francés, así que guarda tu correspondencia.

\- Espera, ella irá a la fiesta de la tía Elroy y me ha citado a las diez de la noche cerca al lago.

\- ¿Cómo hará para acudir a su reunión? las fiestas en la mansión Andrew suelen terminar bastante tarde.

\- Ella tiene todo planeado, pero quisiera pedirte que vayas a la fiesta y la vigiles, cuida de ella hasta que se encuentre conmigo, por favor George - _rogó con fervor._

\- Está bien, me encargaré de que asista a su encuentro. - _accedió con la finalidad de conocer a la niña que tenía tan feliz al joven._

\- Merci beaucoup ! - _agradeció en perfecto francés haciendo que el otro sonría complacido._

* * *

 _Aquí un nuevo capítulo, como ven las cosas van avanzando y ya Candy ha conocido al príncipe de la colina aunque no sabe que es él =p_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todas por leerme y por sus comentarios tan lindos, este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que con paciencia me han esperado, sepan chicas que no dejaré sin continuación ninguna de mis historias._

 _Espero que me sigan acompañando y bueno nos leemos en la próxima!_

 _Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ilusiones Rotas**

Habían corrido los días y la familia Leagan junto a Candy hacían su entrada en la enorme mansión de los Andrew, la rubia se encontraba emocionada y nerviosa puesto que aquel sería su primer baile en sociedad, el cual lo afrontaría sin el apoyo de Eleonor o la mirada vigilante de Sofía, además de ello y para complicar su propia situación estaba aquella irresponsable y alocada promesa que había hecho a Albert, ella nunca había sido una miedosa pero tenía que reconocer que el corazón le temblaba de sólo recordar que dentro de unas horas escaparía para poder asistir a su tan ansiada cita y mucho más porque de eso dependería su futuro, pues si todo salía como ella esperaba podría por fin abandonar la mentira en la que se había visto envuelta, podría volver a ser ella misma, la huérfana del hogar de Ponny, pero no estaría nunca más sola, tendría un hombre a su lado, uno que con suerte en algún futuro se convertiría en su esposo y su familia, por fin tendría una propia familia, pensó suspirando levemente.

\- Qué gusto verlos Sara, Ernest - _saludó solemne la matriarca del clan Andrew sobresaltando así a la rubia._

\- El gusto es nuestro señora Elroy - _correspondió Ernest besando la enguantada mano de la dama._

\- Es un placer tía - _dijo Sara dándole un beso en la mejilla_ \- mire aquí tiene a sus sobrinos - _añadió mientras los dos mencionados hacían una reverencia._

\- Como siempre tan educados - _halagó mirándolos satisfecha_ \- ¿y aquella niña quién es? - _preguntó y Ernest se maldijo por haberse olvidado presentar a Candy, apenado le dirigió una leve sonrisa._

\- Tía, ella es hija de unos amigos de Ernest y está pasando una temporada con nosotros, su nombre es Candy White Baker - _presentó Sara mirando con complicidad a la anciana mujer._

\- Es un placer conocer a la matriarca de los Andrew- _saludó la aludida poniendo en práctica las clases de modales que había recibido en casa de Eleonor Baker._

\- ¡Vaya! así que sabes quién soy - _habló sorprendida de que una jovencita ajena a la familia conociera la importancia de su rango._

\- Así es señora, sus sobrinos dicen cosas hermosas de usted - _dijo la rubia sonriendo con inocencia._

\- ¿Mis sobrinos?¡Oh, son un encanto! - _exclamó con orgullo y olvidando lo que había hablado con Sara unas tardes atrás._

\- Usted los ha educado de manera excelente - _interrumpió la señora Leagan tratando de quedar bien._

\- Gracias querida , ¿pero qué hacemos aquí? ¡vamos a disfrutar en el salón! - _dijo la anciana en un tono más alegre siendo seguida por los mayores._

\- ¡Qué patética eres! ¿tratando de adular a la vieja, no? ¡no tienes nada de ingenua! - _escupió Eliza envidiosa._

\- ¿Quién diría que la mosquita muerta es tan astuta? - _agregó Neal con desprecio._

\- Vamos hermano, que nuestras amistades no nos vean con ésta - _dijo tomando del brazo a Neal_ \- escúchame muy bien Candice, aléjate de nosotros ¿lo has entendido? no quiero que me arruines la fiesta, ¡piérdete! - _profirió en tono amenazante y apuntado a la rubia con el dedo._

\- Será un verdadero placer- _murmuró la chica antes de alejarse._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _\- preguntó Eliza a la espalda de la joven que se marchaba sin hacerle caso._

\- Me temo que ella tampoco quiere verte - _soltó el moreno sorprendido y sintiendo algo extraño que no supo identificar sonrió de lado_.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿porqué no me defiendes? ¡no sirves para nada! - _chilló la pelirroja._

\- Sirvo para ser tu cómplice y cubrir todas tus tonterías querida Eliza - _se defendió_ \- y más te vale que cambies esa cara que ahí viene tu amor - _comentó con fastidio._

\- ¿Tony? ¡Oh! tienes razón... bueno vete ya que no quiero que me estorbes - _murmuró entre dientes._

\- Ajá... - _dijo con aburrimiento antes de alejarse._

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, tan solamente rogaba el poder encontrarse con al menos uno de sus amigos.

\- Señorita ¿se ha perdido? - _preguntó un elegante hombre de bigote que se le había acercado sin que ella lo notase._

\- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó sobresaltándose levemente_ \- no señor, no estoy perdida - _contestó con voz baja y una tenue sonrisa._

\- Bueno, soy George Jhonson, ¿usted es?.

\- Candice White Baker, mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío y bien señorita Candice, ¿no debería estar con sus padres?

\- Oh no señor Jhonson, mis padres no están aquí, he venido junto a la familia Leagan - _dijo bajando la mirada pues se sentía una farsante cada vez que mencionaba a los padres imaginarios que tenía._

\- Entiendo, espero que disfrute la fiesta sin aburrirse.

\- ¿Aburrirme? - _cuestionó Candy sorprendida._

\- Las fiestas de los Andrew siempre suelen ser bastante largas, de cualquier modo si es que llegase a necesitar aire podría refugiarse en los jardines, pero con cuidado pues si llegase a entrar en el laberinto me temo que tardaría horas en encontrar la salida.

\- Eso suena interesante.

\- Lo malo sería que ya que hay tanta gente nadie notaría su ausencia y casi nadie se acerca por aquel lugar, así es que si decide salir cuídese mucho ¿comprende? - _preguntó guiñándole un ojo._

\- ¿Eh? si, gracias - _dijo con las mejillas teñidas en carmín "parece que supiera que iré a ver a Albert" pensó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente._

\- Mire allí está uno de los nietos de la señora Elroy ¿le conoce? es Archibald Cronwell y por lo que veo parece que busca a alguien - _comentó curioso y mirando de reojo el sonrojo de la rubia._

\- Es mi amigo - _susurró_ \- creo que iré a reunirme con él, permiso - _murmuró tratando de escapar lo más pronto posible de aquel hombre que parecía leerle el pensamiento_.

\- Propio - _contestó sonriendo de lado "es una niña muy hermosa, será difícil hacer que William se aleje de ella" pensó con cierto pesar._

\- ¡Candy! - _Exclamó feliz el de cabello castaño que extendiendo los brazos se acercaba a la joven que le sonreía tímida_ \- luces magnífica gatita - _halagó besándole la mano._

\- Gracias Archie, tú también luces muy guapo - _dijo para alegría del muchacho que inmediatamente la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta una de las esquinas del salón, pues lo que más deseaba era estar unos minutos a solas con ella._

\- ¡Sabía que harías esto Archibald! - _acusó Stear sorprendiendo a su hermano_ \- Hola Candy, perdona que te haya asustado pero lo que sucede es que aquí mi querido hermano quería aprovecharse de tu compañía.

\- ¿Aprovecharse de mi compañía? - _preguntó Candy divertida._

\- Te quiere solamente para él y eso no es justo ¿verdad? - _contestó poniendo un rostro angelical haciendo sonreír a la rubia._

\- Lo que no es justo es que interrumpas así y mucho menos que te escondas en la escalera- _masculló Archie fingiendo enojo_ \- además Candy prefiere estar a mi lado.

\- Estás equivocado, está claro que ella prefiere estar conmigo - _refutó Stear_ \- ¿No es verdad Candy?

\- Bueno, a mi me gusta estar junto a los tres - _murmuró dulcemente._

\- Algún día tendrás que elegir a uno Candy - _bromeó Archie recibiendo una mirada asesina de Stear._

\- No entiendo - _dijo ella confundida._

\- No hagas caso a mi hermano, mejor busquemos a Tony - _sugirió el de lentes a lo cual ella asintió._

\- ¿Buscarlo o rescatarlo? pues por lo que pude ver, Eliza lo había atrapado entre sus redes.

\- Pobre - _se lamentó trágicamente Stear recibiendo un golpe por parte de la chica que aguantaba las ganas de reír._

\- No sean así, Eliza no es tan mala - _señaló cruzando los dedos tras su espalda_ \- solamente es algo complicada.

\- Eres demasiado buena con ella - _apuntó el inventor_ \- ¿escuchas Candy? ese vals es perfecto ¿te parece si bailamos? - _preguntó tomando de la mano a la joven y sin darle tiempo a responder fue llevada al centro del salón_.

\- ¡Tramposo! - _se quejó infantilmente el castaño "por lo que veo los tres nos hemos enamorado de ella, me pregunto a quién eligirá " pensó con una sonrisa._

En otro lado se hallaba Sara hablando con la matriarca del clan.

\- ¿La ve tía? ¿qué le parece? - _preguntaba la más joven estrujando su pañuelo._

\- Ves fantasmas donde no existen, es obvio que esa muchachita no es la bastarda de tu marido.

\- Eso espero tía, porque de serlo le juro que no descansaría hasta verla destruída.

\- ¡Contrólate Sara!

\- Disculpe tía, últimamente he estado bastante nerviosa.

\- Espero que de ahora en adelante pienses mejor las cosas antes de hablar, eres parte del clan y no puedo tolerar ese comportamiento, imagínate que alguien llegase a escucharte.

\- Perdóneme por favor.

\- Bien, de cualquier manera sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, mientras que nuestro apellido no se vea perjudicado, claro está.

Ambas no sabían que eran escuchadas atentamente por George quien después de unos momentos discretamente se alejó.

\- Candy, luces como una verdadera princesa. - _halagó Anthony cuando su primo y la joven se acercaron._

\- Gracias - _murmuró ella avergonzada._

\- Ahora que ya bailaste con Stear, creo que es mi turno ¿deseas concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

\- Acepto Tony - _respondió y de inmediato los dos fueron a la pista de baile causando la sorpresa de varias parejas que encantadas veían a los dos chicos ir y venir al compás de la música, de una forma tan perfecta que parecían haber ensayado horas para lograr tal resultado._

No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba Albert impaciente, ya había esperado por más de una hora y Candy aún no llegaba, se sentía como un tonto y el recordar las rosas que había escondido para ella no le ayudaba en absoluto.

 _"Ella es una niña rica después de todo, ¿cómo podría relacionarse con un vagabundo? si tan sólo ella supiera quién soy, si pudiera revelar mi verdadera identidad, tal vez podría deslumbrarla..."_ pensaba con desánimo dando vuelta y a punto de marcharse.

\- ¡Albert! - _fue el grito que le hizo detenerse y al mismo tiempo que le aceleró el corazón._

\- ¿Candy? ¡Candy! - _correspondió acercándose acortando la distancia entre ellos._

\- Perdón por la demora - _se disculpó tratando de calmar los latidos de su pecho, sin saber si éstos eran producto de la carrera o de emoción._

\- No te preocupes pues ya estás aquí, aunque sinceramente pensé que no vendrías - _confesó el muchacho viéndola embelesado-_ te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias, tú también te vez muy bien.- _musitó rogando al cielo que él no notase su sonrojo._

\- ¿Yo? solamente me puse un saco viejo Candy.

\- Eso no importa - _confesó sonriendo acercándose a un banco de piedra._

\- ¿Qué tal te va en la fiesta? - _preguntó sentándose en el suelo al lado de la joven._

\- Supongo que bien, aunque Neal y Eliza estuvieron molestando y eso que habían prometido ni siquiera cruzarse conmigo - _contó resoplando._

\- Los chicos Leagan siempre tuvieron fama de ser crueles.

\- A veces lo son... pero no dejaré que me desanimen - _"más de lo que ya han hecho" pensó prometiéndose ser más fuerte._

\- Me alegro Candy, tú eres una chica fuerte.

\- Espero que tengas razón - _confesó sacando la lengua de forma graciosa_ \- ¿sabes? me da algo de miedo que estés aquí, estamos muy cerca de toda la gente.

\- Y al mismo tiempo muy lejos Candy, casi nadie se acerca al laberinto, tiene mala fama.

\- Sí, eso ya lo he escuchado - _reflexionó ella_ \- tú lo sabías cuando sugeriste que nos encontráramos aquí ¿no es verdad?.

\- Lo había escuchado de los trabajadores.

\- Me alegra, pues yo quería verte - _confesó sintiéndose un poco tonta._

\- ¿Me vas a contar cómo hiciste para escaparte? - _preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema._

\- Simple, les dije que me dolía la cabeza y que necesitaba pasear por los jardines y tomar aire.

\- ¿Te dejaron sola?

\- Stear se quedó conmigo pero le pedí que me muestre el último de sus inventos y cuando él se fue a traerlo yo pude escapar.

\- Es una suerte que sea despistado - _comentó sonriendo recordando las veces que de lejos le había visto._

\- Así es, ¿Y qué era eso que tenías para mi? - _preguntó ella curiosa._

\- Unas rosas Candy, te traje unas rosas, pero creo que hice mal pues no podrás llevarlas contigo - _dijo sacando de entre los arbustos las bellas flores y dándoselas a la chica que con cariño las tomó entre sus manos._

\- Son hermosas me gustaría tanto poder tenerlas.

\- Podría dejarlas para ti en la mansión... ¿quieres?

\- ¿No te arriesgarías demasiado?

\- Me las arreglaré - _prometió convencido._

\- Sería genial - _dijo soñadora_ \- gracias Albert.

\- ¿En qué piensas Candy?- _preguntó después de un cómodo silencio_.

\- ¿No te hace falta tener una familia?

\- Una familia... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? - _preguntó tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía al recordar su situación._

\- Pues tener padres, hermanos, primos, gente a tu alrededor que se preocupe por ti, saber que tienes alguien con quién contar y ser tú mismo, sin secretos, sin temor de ser rechazado.

\- Bueno no todas las familias son como las describes, hay muchas familias infelices Candy, pero en tu voz noto melancolía, parece como si no tuvieras a nadie y eso no es cierto, ¿o acaso ya quieres que tus padres vengan por ti?

\- ¿Mis padres? - _repitió sintiendo remordimiento_ \- ellos no vendrán, tal vez lo haga algún día mi tía... pero no sé cuando, de cualquier modo ella no es mi madre.

\- Tu tía es la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker ¿verdad?

\- Lo es, ¿es muy hermosa no? creo que los ángeles deben de ser como ella.

\- Parece que la quieres como a una madre.

\- Eso es cierto Albert, la quiero mucho, ¿pero sabes? a pesar de eso yo no quisiera que viniera por mi...

\- ¿Porqué? si tú la extrañas tanto - _afirmó curioso._

\- No quiero extrañarte a ti - _se atrevió a decir bajando la mirada._

\- ¡Candy!- _exclamó en un susurro_ \- ¿a qué te refieres? - _preguntó nervioso acercándose a la chica._

\- Francamente no lo sé, ésto es nuevo, al principio pensé que me había enamorado de Anthony, pero ahora yo sólo sé que desde que te conocí pienso en tus ojos y quisiera verlos cada día - _dijo al fin sintiéndose aliviada de contar lo que sentía._

\- Yo soy mayor Candy, tú eres una niña.

\- Lo sé, pero no está mal vista la diferencia de edades... - _rebatió pausadamente._

\- Pero sí la condición social pequeña, yo soy un vagabundo que no puede ofrecerte nada, ¿acaso crees que podrías presentarme a tu tía? se desmayaría en un segundo y al siguiente me echaría a patadas.

\- Si tu quisieras yo me iría contigo sin importar si a mi tía le gusta o no.

\- ¿Irte conmigo? ¿a dónde? ¿podrías aceptar la pobreza? ¿podrías abandonar tus vestidos y joyas? ¿las comidas deliciosas de tu mesa? No Candy, no sabes lo que dices.

\- Nada de eso me importa, yo sería feliz a tu lado, confío en que sabrías cuidar de mi y yo cuidaría de ti también, te prometo que no me convertiré en una carga, conseguiré un trabajo, Albert si quisieras no estarías más solo, seríamos los dos. - _expuso sus sentimientos con intensidad y sintiendo las manos congeladas de nervios y el corazón oprimido en un puño esperando la respuesta._

\- No - _dijo mordiéndose la lengua por no poderle decir que él también sentía algo por ella._

\- ¿No te gusto?

\- Eres hermosa Candy y tus palabras me halagan mucho, pero lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás ofreciendo, aún eres una niña inocente que piensa que el futuro es todo rosa.

\- Sé que la vida es dura y no le temo al trabajo.

\- ¿Estás lista para convertirte en mujer? ¿Has besado a alguien? ¿sabes qué es la pasión? - preguntó tratando de asustarla pues sabía que las palabras de Candy eran puras y no escondían malicia, ella le estaba dando un amor sincero pero él sabía bien que no podía aceptarlo aunque él le correspondiese.

\- Nunca me han besado y tienes razón, no sé que es la pasión, pero tampoco me refería a formar una familia inmediatamente, podríamos vivir como hermanos, por lo menos hasta que yo tenga la edad apropiada - _rebatió sin dejarse intimidar._

\- Ya te dije que no siento lo mismo por ti, te quiero como a una pequeña hermana, si yo te he dado pie para que te sientas así perdóname. _\- expuso sintiéndose miserable._

\- Albert - _susurró con voz rota_ \- lamento mucho haberte incomodado, tú no tienes culpa de nada, yo soy solamente una niña tonta, no me hagas caso ¿si? - _habló avergonzada y conteniendo las lágrimas._

\- Perdóname, yo...

\- No digas nada - _cortó_ \- olvida esta conversación, solamente no quiero perder tu amistad, bueno es hora de irme.

\- Adiós Candy, creo que tal vez no sea buena idea que te lleve las rosas.

\- Bien... - _dijo y se marchó casi corriendo hacia la mansión liberando las lágrimas que tanto trabajo le había costado retener._

 _"Soy una tonta"_ pensó sintiéndose miserable _"¿cómo pude pensar que podría corresponderme? solamente soy una chiquilla estúpida"_ se dijo deteniéndose en la fuente donde pudo ver el rostro de tres chicos que preocupados le miraban.

\- ¡Maldición! - _exclamó Albert dejándose caer en el mismo banco donde había estado sentada Candy_

\- Tranquilo - _habló un hombre palmeando su espalda._

\- Escuchaste todo ¿no? - _preguntó el rubio mirando algún punto perdido en la oscuridad de la noche._

\- Ella es una niña aún, sus sentimientos no son firmes, debes de haberla impresionado.

\- Ella es sincera.

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? recuerda cómo son las jóvenes de clase alta.

\- Candy no es así, ella es transparente.

\- Si es que te ama de verdad quizás en el futuro podrías buscarla.

\- La he lastimado, le he mentido y yo me siento como el peor de los hombres.

\- Lo que ella te proponía era algo completamente insensato, hiciste lo correcto.

\- Yo debí decirle la verdad, debí de explicarle el verdadero motivo para negarme a su proposición.

\- No puedes hacerlo, recuerda que todo el clan depende ti.

\- No es justo que mi vida sea así - _se quejó recordando cada cosa a la que había renunciado por su familia._

\- ¿Sientes algo por esa chica?

\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que la conocí - _confesó sonriendo con tristeza._

\- Puede que solamente sea una ilusión.

\- Recuerda que no soy un niño.

\- Y si fuera amor lo que sientes, dime Albert ¿acaso no podrías esperar por ella? ¿no harías hasta lo imposible por reconquistarla?

\- Lo haría.

\- Pues dale tiempo al tiempo, nada está perdido muchacho.

\- ¿Nada? si es así entonces porqué siento que lo he perdido todo...

* * *

Hola chicas! he estado un poco alejada de éste mundo hermoso (bueno la verdad bastante)y en todo este tiempo mi vida ha dado algunos cambios, mi trabajo ha aumentado y pues me ha sido difícil volver a escribir; sin embargo aquí está un capítulo más de ésta historia, espero que les guste, de por sí ya les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, y ojalá que me acompañen con sus comentarios.

Besos a todas!


End file.
